


Trixangela Snape; Year One

by lexiatel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prisoner of Askaban, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiatel/pseuds/lexiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally posted at http://www.harrypotterfanfiction.com/ </p><p>THANKS TO LEONORE FOR BETA!</p><p>Follow Trixi, the daughter of Severus Snape, through her first year of Hogwarts as she struggles with having a father for a teacher and the difficulty of making new friends. As if that all isn't enough, what will Trixi do when she finds out that the famous Harry Potter (who’s in his 3rd Year at Hogwarts) is her half-brother; the brother that has been kept secret from her for years?</p><p>Will the extraordinary father/daughter relationship crumble? Or can Trixi learn a lesson on how to forgive the ones she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

**{The Prologue}**  
  
"Lily?" Severus Snape called from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had just heard a crash echo from the floor above him.  
  
No answer.  
  
A loud CRACK! made Severus reach into his robes and pull out his wand.  
  
"Master!" The high pitched voice of his house elf, Riffer, sounded behind him. "Hurry, Master! It's Mistress Lily! She has fallen!"  
  
Knowing where she had been, Severus quickly apparated into the nursery.  
  
"Lily!" Severus' voice abnormally matched Riffer's high tone when his eyes captured the scene.  
  
She lay unconscious on the floor next to the crib. Her face pale, and her eyes closed. He knelt down to her, checking for any sign of life. With a sob, he closed his eyes, hugging her close to him. She was so heavy, so limp in his arms. Just like before.  
  
Severus' sobs ceased suddenly. His eyes flew open. "Riffer!" he shouted harshly.  
  
His summon was louder than needed. The elf was close behind him, in his own grief over the loss of his friendly mistress. "M-master?" the small creature managed to choke out.  
  
"The boy!" Snape said urgently. "Bring Harry in here."  
  
The elf bowed quickly. "Yes, Master, sir." he scuttled out to find the child.  
  
"He'll bring you back." Snape tried to sound reassuring then as he spoke to his wife.  
  
"Riffer has Harry Potter, Master," Riffer announced shortly after. He was leading the young child into the room by the hand. They stopped at Lily's feet.  
  
"Boy." Snape addressed the scrawny kid. "Bring her back!"  
  
"Mummy?" the boy looked startled now, unsure what to make of his still mother.  
  
"Did you hear me?!" Snape nearly shouted.  
  
Harry jumped. "Mummy is hurt?" he asked, a frightened look plastered on his face.  
  
"She's dead! Now bring her back!' Severus was desperate. He stood on his knees, clasping the boy's shoulders with his hands, giving him a harsh shake. "Now!"  
  
Harry whimpered with equal confusion and fright. "I don't know how!" he cried. "I don't know! Please, Sev'us! Please, don't!"  
  
Snape searched his mind for the memory of what had happened two years ago. The boy, just barely over a year old, had brought Lily back. How, though? How had Harry brought life back into Lily?  
  
 _***_  
  
 _The shallow, green, fog-like haze lingered throughout the house. The place had been ransacked. The table and chairs had been knocked over, legs snapped off, lost somewhere in the debris of the house litter._  
  
 _Sprawled there on the carpet, near the sofa, lay the lifeless body of a man. Tossed belongings surrounding him, some of the trashed items were even covering him. An open children's book covered an ankle._  
  
 _Scowling, Severus stepped over the dead man. He had his wand drawn out at the ready just in case danger still lurked._  
  
 _"Lily?" he called softly. "Are you here?" His heart thudded painfully against his chest. He knew that if she were okay, he would have heard her reaction to her dead husband and child._  
  
 _Deciding that nothing else mattered, he quickened his search, desperately calling for the woman._  
  
 _"No." he shook his head, not wanting to believe what he saw. She lay on her back, her legs bent to one side, a fearful look frozen to her face. Her glassy, wet eyes stared eerily back at him._  
  
 _He took large steps toward her without suppressing a sudden burst of tears. Taking her hand in his, he touched his face to her. The hand still warm, as it she were just sleeping._  
  
 _"Mummy?" Something screeched above where Severus sat on his knees. The Potter boy's face was red, wet and sticky from earlier crying. He was looking at his dead mother, standing in his crib. His tiny fingers grasped the bars with one hand, and another held a wand._  
  
 _Severus flew up with a sudden panic, both from the fact that the boy was, surprisingly, alive, and that he possessed a wand. Snape backed away, watching the baby closely. He was blocked from going any further when he bumped into a wall._  
  
 _"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore stood at the hearth with a sad expression, his eyes watery._  
  
 _"Albus." Severus greeted simply. His eyes flickered darkly back to the boy._  
  
 _"I would assume that is Voldemort's wand." Albus remained at the doorway, analysing the predicament. "He must have dropped it when he threw the curse at Harry."_  
  
 _"Mummy." Harry said quietly when he heard his name._  
  
 _"I'll get the wand, Severus." Albus said. "You get Harry."_  
  
 _"No, thanks. I'll get the wand." Severus said bitterly. No way was he going to touch the little git._  
  
 _"Fine." Albus agreed and approached Harry. He said a couple things to the baby, causing him to get a toothy smile in return. Albus bent over the crib and gently lifted Harry from the crib. "Alright then, Severus?" his eyes found Snape's._  
  
 _Severus held his own wand out with caution. The wand in the boy's hand held a lot of dark power; if for some reason a spell was cast, he would need to block it._  
  
 _"Harry, let Severus have the wand." Albus spoke softly into the child's ear._  
  
 _Harry raised the wand, and, for a moment, Snape actually thought the baby was going to hand it to him, but when Snape went to take it, the boy's grip was firm._  
  
 _"Harry-"_  
  
 _"Give me the wand." Severus sneered at Harry, interrupting Albus._  
  
 _"Severus." the old wizard warned._  
  
 _Harry turned his head to his mother. "Mummy." he said, then started squirming in Albus' arms._  
  
 _"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted, casting a disarming spell while the child's attention faltered._  
  
 _Severus gasped when the wand did not budge. "What the-"_  
  
 _"Intriguing." Albus held the baby out at arms length, looking him over._  
  
 _"Down." Harry spoke. "Down. Down." he repeated, kicking his dangling feet._  
  
 _"You're not really going to oblige to the command of an infant?" Severus asked as the old man set the baby at the foot of his feet._  
  
 _"I am curious."_  
  
 _Harry crawled to his mother and shook her to wake her, likely thinking that she was asleep. "Mummy!" the baby settled himself next to her neck, tangling some of her wavy reddish, brown hair into his feet. He sat there, waving his arms happily, as if someone had the music playing. The wand, which he held in his left hand, tapped against Lily's forehead._  
  
 _"Alright, this stops now!" Severus took two steps toward the baby, and bent down. About ready to force the wand out of the prat's hand, a movement to his right made him stop abruptly._  
  
 _Her chest heaved up at an alarming height next to his ear. A gasp erupted from Lily like she had been holding her breath for five minutes. She began breathing rapidly; heavily._  
  
 _"S-severus!" she managed to heave out with surprise._  
  
 _"Lily?" Severus was lost at words after that. "Mummy!" Harry raised his hands up above his head in triumph and released the wand from his hand. It clattered noisily and rolled, with clumsiness, a few feet from him._  
  
 _Albus quickly summoned and pocketed it into his robes._  
  
 _Severus, regathering his senses, took Lily's hand, and stared down at her. "You were-" his quiet voice lost itself, unable to finish._  
  
 _A faint smile spread to her lips. "I came back to Harry," she explained with massive effort. "I heard him calling me." She reached out a hand to brush the head of her child. "I saw the end of a wand-" she put a hand to her forehead with dizziness. "I grabbed it, and it just like I was travelling by Floo. But before that, James and I, we were trapped between-" she stopped shortly, looking away with shame. "Without making myself sound nutty, I am not ready to leave just yet." A weak smile formed across her face._  
  
 _"She should go to St. Mungo's for evaluation. " Albus spoke up._  
  
 _Severus instantly stood up, hauling Lily into his arms._  
  
 _"Mummy!" Harry scrunched up his face._  
  
 _"I'll get Harry." Albus offered after a moment's glance at Lily._  
  
 _"Thank you, Professor." She allowed herself to go limp in Severus' arms._  
  
 _Severus waited for the old wizard to say a few words to the baby before picking him up. "Ready?" Albus asked. After Severus nodded, they disapparated to the outside of the hidden hospital for wizards._  
  
 _After several days of constant tests and experiments on both Lily and Harry, none of the healers could explain nor understand how they could survive the Killing Curse._  
  
 _Albus appeared to have a realistic theory about Harry's survival. Lily was the puzzle though. Coming back from the dead was impossible - or rather, had been until now._  
  
 _How had the boy done it? Was it the Dark Lord's wand? It had been known for extreme power, and the boy was supposedly the Dark Lord's successor, but to stopper death completely? Was it him, or was it the wand?_  
  
 _"You have a very serious condition, Mrs. Potter." a healer finally announced one day. "We have tried all we could to mend your body, but you have suffered severe damage. Quite astonishing to see you here breathing, to be frank."_  
  
 _"So what does that all boil down to?" Lily asked. She was lying in the hospital bed with Harry, who was seemingly having a conversation with himself, sitting on her stomach._  
  
 _Severus sat at a chair beside her bed, clearly exhausted from stress and lack of sleep._  
  
 _"Eventually, your body is just going to shut down." the healer looked down at a chart that he held in his hands. 'We're estimating between five and seven years."_  
  
 _"You are avoiding something, Healer Formier." Severus growled, eyeing him threateningly._  
  
 _The healer gave Severus an odd look, tilting his head. He cleared his throat uneasily, focusing his attention back to Lily. "It seems you have also lost your magic."_  
  
 _"What?!" Severus gasped. He hadn't expected that._  
  
 _"Severus." Lily placed a hand on his arm, stroking it calmly._  
  
 _"This means we can not give you anything to help slow down the effects of your misfortunes." Healer Formier couldn't find anything more to say, so he turned from them and exited the room in a hurried manner._  
  
 _As if the attack of her son and herself wasn't good enough. Not to mention the death of her husband. Now she had to continue the rest of her life as a squib._  
  
 _"I'll be alright," she assured Severus when his eyed her worriedly._  
  
 _He looked away, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. "My uh-" he paused, gathering up the courage to continue. "You are welcome to stay with me." He still refused to make eye contact with her._  
  
 _"Are you really sure about that?" she sounded shocked._  
  
 _His eyes finally met hers and his hard look softened. Severus took her hand, encasing it with his own. "Of course I am sure." His mouth, finding old, unused muscles, formed into a smile - something he hadn't done in years._  
  
***  
  
Severus' hopes sank like a brick. Harry had brought her back with the Dark Lord's wand. He remembered Lily saying that she heard her son calling and she grabbed the wand, which had been promptly disposed of that Halloween night.  
  
"Harry." Severus spoke clearly, looking into the boy's eyes. "You must listen to me." he insisted.  
  
"What, Sev'us?" the three year old obeyed.  
  
Severus closed his eyes. He reluctantly pulled his wand from his robes, not quite sure where the crazy idea came from. He thrust the wand into Harry's small hands before allowing himself to change his mind.  
  
Harry gasped. "No, Sev'us!" he dropped the wand like it was hot iron. "No! I'm not allowed! You said!"  
  
"Pick up the wand, boy!" Severus sneered with a dark threat.  
  
Harry backed away. Severus had warned him about touching his wand - any wand- after he had played with it last year. He had gotten a good verbal lashing for it too.  
  
"You must!" Severus snatched the wand from where it lay and returned it to the boy's hands. "Touch your mother with it, and tell her to come back." He ordered Harry like he was some house elf.  
  
Harry's lip quivered in fear, silently pleading him to change his mind.  
  
"Now!" Severus used the most cruel voice he could muster.  
  
"Mummy." Harry turned to Lily, his voice teary.  
  
"You tapped her forehead last time." Snape explained. "So try that."  
  
Harry looked at the still body of his mother. "Mummy, come back, please." he whispered. Bending down, he gave his mother a curious look before tapping her forehead.  
  
"Three times total, Harry."  
  
Harry complied, but nothing happened. Not even after ten minutes of their silent waiting.  
  
Severus sank into a chair with devastation.  
  
Lily was gone  
  
***  
  
The next day, Albus stood over Severus, who was sprawled along his bed. "Where is Harry, Severus?"  
  
Severus rose slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He set his head into his hands. "Lupin has him." His reply raspy.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I can't do it." Severus admitted over the lump in his throat. "Not without her."  
  
"We will all miss her." Albus said with a nod. "They need you though."  
  
Severus shook his head. He had trouble when she had been around, he definitely couldn't manage now that she was gone. Lily had kept him together. She had given him happiness. Happiness that he truly never deserved.  
  
"Filling yourself with doubt will not get things done. You know that, Severus."  
  
Severus sighed and stood up from the bed. "I don't think it would be wise for the boy to stay here anymore."  
  
"I clearly remember you saying that you understood the responsibility of Harry when you married Lily."  
  
"I am not his father!" Snape snapped. Then, he quickly regained himself. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry, Albus, you don't deserve this." he whispered.  
  
"Quite all right, Severus." Albus said gently. "You could be his parent though."  
  
"I don't really care to be."  
  
"Have you even considered it?"  
  
"No." Snape growled.  
  
"Will you consider it?"  
  
"No." Severus said flatly. "I am going to have enough difficulty as it is." Severus felt Albus' eyes on his back, but refused to let it bother him. "Lupin is fond of him."  
  
"In order for the protection to work, he must live with true family." the old wizard reminded him.  
  
"Lily has a sister..." he suggested slowly.  
  
"He should really stay here." Albus pressed. "He is part of this world."  
  
"I just can't believe he couldn't bring her back."  
  
"You were told it was only temporary." the even voice returned very quietly. "Hardly fair to blame the child, isn't it?"  
  
Snape scowled at the man's truth.  
  
"He gave you two years with her." Albus tried reasoning with him. "And you have a daughter now."  
  
"I don't want another James in my life."  
  
"Is he that much trouble?" Albus asked with curiosity.  
  
Snape considered this for a moment.. "Not quite, I guess." he answered truthfully. "But, give it time."  
  
"Lily lives in that boy too," the old wizard pointed out.  
  
"And just what will happen once the Dark Lord comes back?!" Severus demanded. "Do you think he won't mess with them? I have already lost Lily, I can't lose my daughter too!"  
  
Albus quietly stared at him, taking in his argument. "You really should reconsider. We can think of something later."  
  
"I don't want him anywhere near Trixi." Severus insisted. "I know how He thinks. It's too dangerous. I have my own child to protect, Albus. Harry Potter is someone else's problem."  
  
"Alright then, better he be raised by muggles for the time being, anyway."  
  
Severus nodded in agreement, then sent his house elf to pack Harry's things. "Make sure you cast a Forgetfulness Charm on him." he muttered. "I don't need him knocking on my door in the future."  
  
***  
  
"M-master." Riffer called from Severus' bedroom doorway, not long after Lily's passing.  
  
"What?" the man muttered, his voice muffled slightly from a pillow.  
  
"Master's daughter." the elf said warily. "She is crying."  
  
"I know, stupid, I have ears!" Severus placed the pillow over his head to drown out the baby's wails.  
  
"She wants Master to hold her." Riffer said quietly.  
  
Unfortunately, Severus heard that, and the pillow wasn't effective with Trixi's cries either.  
  
"Riffer has tried, but house elves are not the same."  
  
Severus swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. If it were ever possible for him to look worse than he usually did, this was it. He hadn't brushed his hair in nearly a week, and he was lucky if he had had two hours of sleep in that week. His robes had several wrinkles from the large amount of time Severus spent the passing days in bed. "Why can't house elves calm a crying baby?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"Riffer is not good enough for Master's daughter. Master's daughter wants Master, that's why." Feeling as if he had done the job he was supposed to, Riffer turned away in a hurry. He had developed a habit of staying out of Severus' way as often as possible in recent times.  
  
Severus groggily got up and stalked, almost blindly, to the nursery that was just across the hall. His eyes were heavy and itchy, his head pierced with a throbbing pain. He had ran out of curing potions, and had been too tired to brew any.  
  
Now that he was closer, the baby's screams were much louder; near deafening. Her face was so red, she could easily get lost in a crate of tomatoes.  
  
"Okay, I am here." He spoke evenly to her.  
  
Trixi's protests lightened some, but still continued on.  
  
He narrowed his eyes to the obnoxious noise. He had held the child very little in her near ten month lifespan; It was not that he didn't love his daughter, he just didn't know much what to do with her. Lily knew though. She understood his feelings about handling the baby. Occasionally, Lily had tried encouraging him to hold Trixi, but Severus felt it was safer just to keep his distance.  
  
 _But Lily is gone now_ , he thought in misery.  
  
Like Harry, most her looks came from her father. Trixi had his straight, slick black hair and overly large nose. She had her mother's eyes. Lily's beautiful, green eyes... and he couldn't see them because she was too busy wailing.  
  
"Trixi." he said to the baby with a soothing voice he rarely used. He reached down and put his hand to her belly as he sometimes would do. She ceased her wails to look at him. "You miss them." He concluded with a whisper.  
  
His daughter whimpered with confusion written all over her face before she resumed her bawling.  
  
Severus bent down to lift her up from the crib as he had watched his wife do a thousand times. "Alright," he murmured to the baby, trying to be reassuring even though, he, himself, felt anxious enough. Trixi was growing at a steady and healthy pace, nearly two times the weight she had been since he last held her.  
  
"Master Severus...?" Riffer's squeaky voice came up from behind him.  
  
"What is it?" Severus asked, only half listening as he concentrated on not dropping his daughter. He never had gotten the hang of this, everytime feeling like his first.  
  
"The master's baby likes it best when you pace the room." the elf offered very quietly.  
  
"Useful information." Severus said after some consideration, and took the advice, walking from one wall to the next. He felt a bit silly doing it, but the feeling vanished when his daughter finally hushed into barely audible grunts.  
  
Severus looked into in the baby's green eyes. "There they are." He could see them clearly now and he couldn't suppress the smile that formed on his face.  
  
She was much happier now that she had someone to hold her again.  
  
It would be a horrific challenge, but perhaps he could do this after all.

 

* * *

  
**A/N:** I know some people hate when dead characters come back, I usually do too, but I made a compromise with myself, allowing Lily's death to just be postponed. Hints in the book will be given as to why Harry was able to "wake her up" if no one quite understands yet. Until then, enjoy Trixi's story :)  
  
 _ **Last Edited: August 22nd, 2014. Thanks to ALL REVIEWERS! You have been soooo helpful! I hope these changes please you as much as they have for me!**_  
  
 _Concerns from the readers:_  
  
 _"Snape is a jerk!"_  
  
 **Uh... we're talking about Snape here... Of course he's a jerk. :P**  
  
 _"How could Lily marry Severus so soon after James' death. Didn't she grieve?"  
_  
  
 _"How could Lily forgive Severus for telling Voldemort about the prophecy?"  
_  
  
 _"How did Harry save Lily?"_  
  
 _What happened to Voldmort's wand?"_  
  
 **All will be explained... eventually... It's a story, we can't have all the answers at once, you know ;)**  
  
 _"I want to see the relationships build between the family."_  
  
 **You most definitely will read about this! You will see how Snape deals with both Lily and Harry (and even an occasional appearance of Lupin). I am also writing scenes with Harry and Trixi together (when they were babies), and you will see how each Lily and Snape react with the two children.**  
  
 _"I hope Snape gets what he deserves!"_  
  
 ***...shifts eyes...***  
  
   
Please keep reading and reviewing!

  
  
  


	2. All Abroad the Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's friends hound Trixi about Dark Magic. Later, she meets Ginny and Luna.

**{Chapter 1}**  
 _All Aboard the Hogwarts Express_  
  
Trixi’s heart leaped with excitement. Every young witch and wizard anticipated this moment in their life. Well, not _every_ wizard and witch, since there were other schools, but Hogwarts was the best. She could not wait to get on the train that would make the journey to the school she had been dreaming about for at least five years.  
  
A tall man with black hair that came down to his shoulders stood next to her. He was carefully scouting the muggles at the train station, waiting for the perfect moment.  
  
“Trixi.” he finally said.  
  
That was her cue! Unlike most Hogwarts students, she wasn't nervous about entering Platform 9 ¾.. Her father had explained everything to her, assuring Trixi that if she did everything he had instructed, she would be fine.  
  
To Trixi, it was like running from a brightly lit room into a short pitch-black hallway and straight into another brightly lit room. Nothing exciting, she decided, but her hopes weren't completely demolished.  
  
“Blimey,” she said with awe. The train carriages were painted primarily red, each marked with black detail and assorted tiny black writing.They sat there stretching further and further away. She counted fifteen carriages, the most her eyes would allow her to see, but Trixi knew there were more than that.  
  
Her father set a stiff hand on her shoulder. Trixi knew he was feeling uneasy today.  
  
“It’s alright, Daddy!” she said cheerfully, as she looked around, watching the hundreds of people crowding near them to greet people they knew. She looked up at him. He towered above her by several heads in height. “Oh please, don’t cry.” she frowned. “That would be awfully embarrassing.”  
  
Severus Snape straightened up, feeling insulted. His eyes brushed across the lot of people with disapproval. “See if you can spot the Malfoy boy,” he told her in his quiet voice.  
  
Trixi looked for a minute. She hadn’t met Draco personally, but had seen him briefly a time or two in her past. “No,” she said, breaking their silence. “I don’t see him.”  
  
Severus’ jaw set with annoyance. “Alright then.” He turned her so she could face him. “You have everything?” His eyes pierced hers.  
  
Trixi rolled her eyes. “I didn’t forget anything, Daddy!” she giggled. He had already asked her that five times that day.  
  
“If you need anything-”  
  
“I _know_!" she impatiently interrupted him.  
  
He had said something else to her that she failed to hear. Her eyes caught someone three coaches away from them. The small fourteen-year-old boy stood surrounded by a group of people. Most of them were red-heads who were saying their goodbyes before they left. He chatted happily, looking perfectly comfortable around them.  
  
“What did I tell you about that boy?” her father muttered into her ear. He had bent down so only she could hear what he said.  
  
“You really can’t blame me for being curious,” she told Severus pointedly, her eyes still watching Harry Potter.  
  
“He’s a bad influence, Trixi.” Severus stood up, his voice sneering. “I am serious! He’s always in trouble, that boy. Seeks it. Just like his father!”  
  
“Alright, alright!” she said, just to stop his ranting; she knew that her father’s complaints about Harry Potter could go on forever if she allowed it. She turned around to hug him, hoping to distract his mind from the boy he hated the most. Severus tapped her back lightly with a hand in return, showing his gratitude.  
  
“Mr. Malfoy.” Severus reached out and snatched the arm of a passing blond teenager.  
  
“Professor.” Draco grinned slightly.  
  
Severus gestured to his daughter. “Trixi.” he introduced simply.  
  
“Hi, Draco.” Trixi greeted warmly. “Daddy says you’re his star student.”  
  
Draco stood up taller with pride. “I make a good effort.”  
  
“Speaking of which,” Snape pointed to the trolley that held Trixi's trunk. “I would assume you would not mind helping my daughter?”  
  
“Certainly not, sir.” Draco immediately busied himself with the task of putting the trunk  on the train.  
  
“Alright then.” Snake spoke to his daughter. He felt inside his robes and pulled out a small coin bag, and handed it to her. “For refreshments.” he explained.  
  
“Golly!” she took the bag, adoring the jingle of loose change. “Thanks!”  
  
“Do not spoil your appetite.” he instructed firmly. “The first feast of the year is nearly the best.”  
  
“I won't!” she promised.  
  
Draco reappeared then. “All finished, Professor.” he said breathlessly. “If you would like, I can help Trixi get settled on the train.”  
  
Severus gave the boy a nod of approval. “Off you go then.” he told Trixi, giving her weak smile.  
  
“See you tonight, Daddy!” she waved as she hurried after Draco, having to take two steps to his one.  
  
Trixi followed Draco silently as he pushed his way through the aisle, shoving aside any smaller kids who didn't scuttle out of his way quickly enough. “Hello,” he drawled, approaching two large boys and a tall girl.  
  
“Who’s that?” The smaller of the two boys pointed at Trixi in disgust.  
  
“Are you stupid?” the girl snapped. “That’s Snape’s daughter!”  
  
“How do you know?” the bigger boy asked.  
  
“It’s rather obvious.” Trixi spoke up. “I have Daddy’s nose.”  
  
The large boys and the girl laughed, mocking her for calling Snape “Daddy”. Draco gave them a deadly look and they instantly quieted.  
  
“It’s weird though, right?” the girl said, and they continued down the aisle to find their favorite place to sit. Many of the kids who know these older students were flying out of the way. “I mean, Professor Snape? A dad?”  
  
“What of it?” Draco demanded. “I bet he’s a terrific dad, huh, Trixi?”  
  
“Yeah.” she answered truthfully.  
  
“And anyway,” Draco continued. “I bet you’re killer at potions and Dark Magic.”  
  
The Slytherins stopped at a compartment that contained six first-years.  
  
“Out you go!” Draco ordered with a sneer.  
  
“We were here first!’ a girl with dark skin argued.  
  
The two big boys balled up their firsts, daring her to say another word. None of them wanted to stay there after that. The older students laughed as they took over.  
  
“So, how much dark magic do you know?” the girl pried Trixi as they made themselves comfortable.  
  
“Dark Magic?” Trixi questioned, confused.  
  
“Yeah, Professor Snape knows a bucket load.” Draco chimed. “I am sure he has taught you some.”  
  
“Oh, but Daddy won't let me use Dark Magic.” Trixi said, astonished they would even think of such a thing.  
  
The teenagers exchanged odd looks before Draco suggested suddenly, “Hey, why don’t you go out and scout for some potential Slytherin first years.”  
  
“How do I know which ones they are?” Trixi asked.  
  
“They are the rich, handsome, and beautiful kids, of course.” Draco replied with a laugh, and gently pushed her out so the older kids could talk alone.  
  
Trixi kept her thoughts to herself about the looks of the elder kids in the compartment she just left.  
  
The aisle was pretty empty now. She walked on and on, looking for a place to sit until finding a compartment that only had two occupants. A blond haired girl with gazing eyes sat by the window, humming to herself. Next to her, sat a red-headed girl with lots of freckles.  
  
“Hello!” smiled the redhead. “Need a place to sit?”  
  
“Yeah!” Trixi said louder than she had intended. “I mean, thanks.” she added much quieter, trying to tune down her excitement. She quickly took an empty seat across from the girl.  
  
The blond girl gave her a curious look before focusing back out the window.  
  
“First year, is it?” the redhead asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well you’re in for a treat! Hogwarts is great! I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way. That’s Luna Lovegood.” she said, pointing to the girl by the window.  
  
Luna murmured a quiet greeting without looking.  
  
“I’m Trixi.” she said while taking in Luna’s strange behaviour. “Trixi Snape.”  
  
Ginny’s smile instantly faded. “As in Severus Snape?” she asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
“He’s my Daddy.”Trixi confirmed with a smile.  
  
Most of Luna’s attention was on the conversation now. “Oh, your father is not going to like this,” she said, in a sing-song voice. “He really has a problem with Gryffindors and Weasleys.” Her voice was really pretty, and Trixi thought the girl could easily put her to sleep in a lullaby.  
  
“She’s right.” Ginny added.  
  
“Ah yes, I faintly remember him mentioning a family of redheads.” Trixi drummed up a memory. “Weasleys. I don’t see what his problem is. You seem very nice.”  
  
“A lot of wizards don’t like us.” Ginny explained.  
  
“Blood Traitors,” Luna said, half dreamily.  
  
“What kind of potion is she on?” Trixi asked Ginny in a whisper. “I am thinking the Somnium Sparsum Elixir.”  
  
Ginny gave her a blank look, indicating she had no idea what that potion did.  
  
“The Somnium Sparsum Elixir distracts the drinkers by mixing up their best dreams, causing a complete confusion in their mind. It’s harmless, if you don’t use it very often.” Trixi explained quickly. “Some users will talk in a series of mixed words, making it hard for anyone to understand what they are saying, but usually, they will have her symptoms” Trixi pointed. “Dazed and confused.”  
  
Ginny laughed at the potion’s idea. “That’s just how you are though, Luna, right?”  
  
“They do call me Loony after all.” Trixi thought some of the cheeriness have been removed from Luna’s voice when she said that  
  
“Need anything, dearies?”a short woman said brightly as she poked her head in with.  
  
“Yes, candied ginger and chocolate frogs, please!” Trixi said, fishing out her coins.  
  
Luna shook her head at the offer, and Ginny bought herself a spiced cake.  
  
“I think something is going on out there.” Luna said, pointing out at the dark sky.  
  
“Like what?” Ginny said with only a mild interest.  
  
“I don’t know.” Luna said with an odd look. “It just seems like it’s darker than usual.” she placed her hand against the glass. “And colder.”  
  
“The rain will do that sometimes.” Ginny said, absorbed in her snack.  
  
The train was slowing now.  
  
‘Wow, we’re there already?!” Trixi jumped up from her seat with excitement. She reached into her bag to pull out her robes.  
  
“Hmm.” Luna turned her attention from the window, frowning. “I don’t think so.”  
  
“Way too soon.” Ginny looked at her watch. “We still have half an hour." The other girls followed Trixi's suit though, pulling their Hogwarts attire over their heads.  
  
The train made a loud hiss before pulling to a harsh stop. Trixi flew into Ginny from the impact. Loud thuds came from adjoining compartments.  
  
“Oh dear, I'm so sorry!” Trixi said to Ginny.  
  
“It’s no problem.” Ginny helped her back up. “Are you hurt?”  
  
“Not at-” the lights flickered off, leaving Trixi to stand in absolute darkness. She could hear the rain pounding harder against the roof of the carriage they were in. Ginny gave a slight squeak from the sudden blinding. Luna merrily just gave a confused "hmm".  
  
“Looks like the Hogwarts Express might be having some issues.” Ginny’s voice was hardly heard from the noise of the rain. “I’ll go see what’s going on.” The door opened, then quickly shut behind her.  
  
“The air is very cold now.” Luna pointed out. “And there are figures moving out there.”  
  
“Really?” Trixi asked doubtfully. It was too dark to see anything. Luna was right about the temperature though; it felt like it was below freezing.  
  
“Good, you’re back.” Trixi's teeth chattered as the door opened. But it was not Ginny. A dark hooded figure came  into the compartment, floating like a ghost. It towered over Trixi, studying her.  
  
“It’s a-”  
  
“Dementor.” Trixi cut Luna off, instantly pulling her wand out as the nightly figure continued to stare her down. Trixi started shivering in fright. Her wand shook in her hand, waiting to be used, but no spells came to her mind to chase a Dementor away.  
  
“ _Shut your eyes_.”  her father’s words echoed in her head.” _Focus on a happy thought_.” She had been only eight when he said that to her after she woke up screaming from a nightmare of a werewolf. The dementor disappeared from her sight as she clamped her eyes shut.  
  
“ _Lumos Viridis!_ ” Luna muttered quickly as the creature changed it’s target to her.  
  
It seemed a bit warmer now; Trixi knew that it was because the dementor was a bit frustrated. It left in a hurry.  
  
The coldness completely lifted, the lights came back on, and the train started back up.  
  
“How did you know that would work?” Trixi asked when she seen a green orb of light at the tip of her wand. "I could have done that myself!"  
  
“You gave me the idea.” the girl said softly, eying her with interest.  
  
Trixi wasn't sure what she meant by that; all she'd done was close her eyes. But she didn't get a chance to ask for clarification as a big commotion stirred throughout the train.  
  
Draco came by pounding the door with an ugly amused look on his face that quickly disappeared once his eyes set upon Trixi. "You shouldn't be in here!" he demanded. "Slytherins stick together!" he sneered at Luna "She's too loony to be a Slytherin!" he laughed at his own joke before turning back to his previous task, yelling; “Potter’s fainted like a ninny!”  
  
“He doesn't seem all too nice, does he?” Trixi sat down. “Daddy says he’s extraordinary though.”  
  
"We all are special in our own ways." Luna said.  
  
Ginny returned at that moment. Her face was somewhat pale and she was slightly shaking. "Malfoy is a total toad!" she muttered breathlessly as she sat down.  
  
"Daddy says he's a very good student."  Trixi said. “But if he acts like that in school, he would be in a lot of detention.”  
  
Ginny scoffed and Luna looked at Trixi blankly, not knowing what to say.  
  
“The Slytherins rarely get detention in the Potions class, and that is not because they wear halos.”Ginny informed her.  
  
Trixi narrowed her eyes at that, but left it alone. She didn't want a confrontation this early in the term.


	3. The Sorting Hat's 'Slip'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixi gets Sorted.

**{Chapter 2}**  
 _The Sorting Hat’s ‘Slip’_  
  
Firs' years, this way!" Trixi heard a man bellowing when she stepped off the train. There were so many people that her tiny body was being pushed everywhere as she tried making her way toward the voice.  
  
The crowd was thinning as many of the older students separated themselves from the first years. Trixi was able to make some progress now, following a group of first years to a large man with messy, thick, black hair. The man had to be at least twelve feet tall!  
  
“Nice lookin’ bunch we have here.” the giant man commented. “I’m Hagrid. Everyone ready?” he asked the large group that was shivering from the damp weather's cold and excitement. “Of course ye are!” he said with a laugh. “Come on, this way!”  
  
Trixi did a quick guess that there may have been about forty or fifty first years, and they weren't too quiet as they followed Hagrid down a long narrow path that was extremely steep and slippery. Grunts and yelps could be heard every so often from someone's  efforts to keep from falling. Finally, they stopped, and silence fell among them as they absorbed their first sight of Hogwarts.  
  
A massive lake that seemed to go on for miles was separating them from the  Hogwarts castle. Trixi had seen pictures of the castle before, and they had all been very beautiful and majestic; but on this particular night, be it from the awful weather or the darkness, she found it a bit eerie. The only lighting that came from it was the many twinkles in the darkness of several windows from the towers that stood in a cluttered horde. If she didn't know any better, she would had turned around and ran away.  
  
 _It's just a spooky night._ She told herself with a shiver. _It's cold and raining, and that dementor didn't help matters. So naturally, you're going to be a bit jumpy._  
  
“Listen up!’ Hagrid spoke. “Arrange yerself in these here boats.” he pointed to a fleet of small boats. “No more than 4 to a boat now, we don’t want yeh overcrowded.”  
  
Everyone then noisily gathered themselves into a boat. Trixi made an effort to avoid the others and was able to find an empty boat of her own.  
  
A large boy soon stepped awkwardly into Trixi’s boat, sending it into a dangerous rocking motion.  
  
“S-sorry!” he stammered. “I can’t swim!”  
  
“Right.” Trixi held on tightly to the sides, hoping that it would not tip much more, or they would be taking on water. “If you make careful movements, the boat will be a whole lot more stable.” she told him, trying to sound as polite as possible.  
  
Before the boy could reply, a skinny, tall girl with blue, spiky hair stepped in. “Come now, sit down!” she said to the boy impatiently. “All the boats are full, and I need a place to sit!”  
  
The boy instantly sat down, gawking at the girl’s hairstyle. The boat rocked aggressively from his abruptness and Trixi’s grip stiffened, but the other girl kept her balance gracefully as she sat down in an elegant matter.  
  
“What on Earth is that repulsive smell?!’ she demanded distastefully.  
  
“It’s called water.” a boy nearby answered with a chuckle. Many laughed  at that. Trixi could not see the speaker.  
  
“Alright, is everyone in a boat?” Hagrid called from his own. He was so big he barely fitted into it, even though he had one all to himself. “Onward!” the fleet of boats suddenly began to glide gently across the dark water, and the kids were thrilled to learn they operated on their own by some sort of magical force.  
  
“I hope the school is a lot cleaner than this boat!” the girl said as she adjusted herself, trying to touch as little of the boat as she possibly could.  
  
“Gee, we know which house you’ll get sorted in.” The boy in their boat said with a giggle. Apparently, he had relaxed some.  
  
“Which one is that?” Trixi asked with curiosity.  
  
“Slytherin, of course.” the boy answered. “Are you a Muggleborn?” he asked, eyeing her. “You don’t look it.”  
  
“No, I am not. I just don’t understand how you would know that just because she doesn't like dirt.” Trixi said. “Besides, I’ll be a Slytherin, and I don’t mind dirt.”  
  
The boy looked over Trixi for a few moments before cracking a grin. “No,” he said. “You won't be sorted into Slytherin.”  
  
“I will too!” Trixi insisted.  
  
“Keep your limbs in the boats please.” Hagrid’s voice interrupted their conversation. “There are great creatures in the water that would love teh have a snack of ‘em.” a boy two boats away was rambling on about muggle fishing, while absent-mindedly trailing his hand through the water. Many of the students tucked their arms and legs closer to their bodies after that.  
  
The Hogwarts castle became bigger as they got closer.  Silence followed, as the lot absorbed the scene as if they would never see it again.  
  
“Watch your ‘eads now, kids,” Hagrid warned as he ducked under some overgrown ivy and sailed off a cliff. Gasps and screams echoed throughout the crowd as they watched Hagrid disappear. The fleet of boats followed him, floating down diligently.  
  
Trixi tightly clutched the side of the boat as it sailed through mid-air. She had a slight fear of heights, flying, and anything else involving her and the sky. She preferred to be on solid ground.  
  
“Wow, this is awesome!” a boy was heard saying. Many of the others agreed.  
  
Not far from them, Hagrid was spotted in a stream of water at the base of a dark tunnel. He counted the boats as they approached him, making sure they all made it.  
  
Traveling through the tunnel, some of them had fun shouting into the darkness making their voice echo off the stone walls. One boy did an impressive hoot of an owl, and after that, most of the students had a contest of who could make the best impression.  
  
Soon, they stopped in a hidden harbour and Hagrid assisted them off the boats. They were then led down a short passage and up a set of stone steps. Hagrid turned back, sweeping his eyes over the lot, to do one last headcount before knocking on the massive wooden door in front of him.  
  
A tiny, old man answered the door. He had bushy, white hair and a matching beard. He peered up at them through his thin framed glasses. ”Good evening!” He greeted them in a squeaky voice.  
  
“Firs” years, Professor Flitwick.” Hagrid announced.  
  
“Thank you, Hagrid.” the tiny man sent a smile to them and gestured inside.  
  
Torches lit the massive entrance hall, casting creepy shadows on the wall. Trixi was sure there could be over a hundred people in the hall and there would still be enough room for everyone to walk around without touching each other.  
  
Professor Flitwick led the group down the hall, stopping them before an enormous door. Trixi could hear a lot of talking on the other side of the wall that divided them.  
  
“Welcome to Hogwarts.” Professor Flitwick said, facing them. ”The start of the Term Banquet will begin shortly, but first, we must have the ceremonial House Sorting. It is an important tradition we have here at Hogwarts. Your House will be like your family while you are attending the school.”  
  
Trixi paid little attention after that, she was thinking too much about how  she would get sorted. How did the school know which House each person would go in? She asked her father many times, but he felt she would find it more fun to find out on her own. One of the few things he had kept from her about Hogwarts.  
  
Flitwick was now discussing the house names and a minor description of how they were formed. After explaining a few details on house points and how they are obtained, he slipped through the door.  
  
Now they were supposed to wait for him to come back and retrieve them.  
  
Some of them had already made friends and were exchanging thoughts about what was going to happen next. The majority, Trixi included, just remained quiet, scratching at itches, shifting their feet in anxiety, or clearing their throats.  
  
Finally, Professor Flitwick returned. "We are ready for you now.” and he opened the door to allow them access “Single line, please, children.” he said as they entered The Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was even bigger than the entrance hall they just came from. Four extremely long tables were perfectly placed where many students sat with anticipation. Their eyes surveying the first years with heavy interest. Many of them waved to someone they knew. Trixi saw an older girl giving encouraging thumbs up to a boy that stood near her.  
  
Candles floated, swaying elegantly above the tables and heads of people, providing a much needed light in the stony room. Glittering, gold goblets and plates were set in front of each sitting student; the plates lay empty giving Trixi the assumption that  the goblets were likely also empty.  
  
The teachers were separated from the students, their table was much shorter. It sat across at the top of the room, where they could easy watch their pupils. Trixi noticed a couple of seats were empty, not just Professor Flitwick’s.  
  
Professor Flitwick stopped them so they would stand between the students and the teachers. Someone stumbled from not looking where they were going and bumped into Trixi, but she caught her balance before she could go tumbling down.  
  
Of all the teachers she seen sitting, she only recognized two of them, the first was Professor Dumbledore, who was an old, powerful wizard, with twinkling eyes. He had lots of white hair and a long, unkempt beard. Her father once told her that Professor Dumbledore was rumoured to be the most powerful wizard of them all, but Trixi could not believe such an extraordinary wizard would choose to be a Headmaster of a school.  
  
The second teacher she knew at the table was, of course, her father. She was supposed to call him Professor Snape while she was at school now, and he was to call her Miss. Snape. Trixi frowned at the bizarre thought. Professor Snape sat at the end of the table, his eyes occasionally glancing at her way every so often, and then quickly would dart to another location in the room.  
  
 _He’s doing that on purpose._ she thought and smiled at how awkward her father seemed to be. No one else would know this, of course. He knew she could sense his anxiousness, which was one reason he wouldn't look at her for long. Her father was very good at hiding most of his emotions. Just not from her.  
  
Trixi gave him a quick wave, hoping to settle his nerves down. He tilted his head in return, and looked away again.  
  
The first years were then given a polite instruction from Professor Flitwick to face the direction where most of the people were.  
  
 _As if we weren't nervous enough._ Trixi thought to herself.  
  
A stool stood in front of them. On it, sat a shaggy hat that only a house elf would be delighted to have. Everyone was staring at it, waiting for something to happen. The Hat formed a mouth at the brim, and spoke a friendly rasp, “That time already, is it?”  
  
"Whoa!"  the first years gasped at this.  
  
"Look at that!"  
  
"It talks!"  
  
 _A hat that talks._ Trixi thought with a smile. _How brilliant!_  
  
The hat then started singing;  
  
 _So here we are again I see  
Another year has come to thee  
From the last the friends we'll greet  
This one will bring new ones to meet  
  
You may just learn something huge  
How just not to be such a stooge  
You cannot trust everyone  
However much they were your chum  
  
Listen to just a bit of doubt  
Sometimes there is a different route  
Since we tend to jump the gun  
Without giving it a second run  
  
Into your mind I will seek  
I'll search and find what you keep  
Inside your head  we'll do a test  
Which House you will fit in the best  
  
Gryffindor, which holds the brave  
Adventure oh they do so crave  
They are always quick to act;  
That has always been a fact  
  
Hufflepuff the loyal that they are,  
Their love will go so very far  
Though it may be a bit to say  
They work hard all night and day  
  
And Ravenclaw, where we keep the smart  
Desire for learning will never depart  
But not all can be found in a book  
If only they will take another look  
  
Last Slytherins the one to desire  
Strive for power that is hot as fire  
Their passion to be great at success  
Shall never be put down to rest  
_  
Trixi joined the crowd to clap at its terrific singing. Some people even whistled.  
  
When the commotion died down (partially because  Professor Dumbledore had raised his hands slowly, requesting silence), Professor Flitwick unrolled a piece of parchment. “When I call your name,” he started with his friendly squeaky voice, “You will come up here and take a sit on the stool.” his voice was somehow bouncing off the walls of the Great Hall so everyone could hear him. Trixi did not hear many voices after that.  
  
“Dennis Creevey.” a tiny boy with mousy hair and a stunning smile excitedly climbed up onto the stool. The Hat was placed on his head and it instantly started twisting and turning. It’s brimmed mouth moved, but Trixi could hear no words. “Gryffindor!” the hat shouted.  
  
Cheers from the table on the far left erupted loudly, as Dennis ran to the friendly students who playfully slapped his back when he joined them. He then met up with another boy that looked hardly older than him. Trixi guessed he was an older brother, since the two looked very similar in appearance.  
  
“Franilda Wildnox.” this was the tall, thin girl with blue hair. Franilda gracefully walked up to the stool, not appearing to be nervous. She sat on the stool in such a prim matter, Trixi nearly laughed.  
  
“Slytherin!” the Hat had not even waited for it to touch her beautiful hair.  
  
 _So that boy had been right after all._ Trixi glanced over at the large boy who had nearly tipped her boat into the lake earlier. He watched Franilda with interest as she made her way to a table of roaring students who welcomed her just as the Gryffindors had with Dennis. Unlike Dennis though, Franilda took her time walking.  
  
“Neil Smith.”  
  
 _Oh, he must be a muggleborn,_ Trixi thought. She knew of no wizard family with such a surname.  
  
Trixi remembered the boy as he passed her. He was the one that had been discussing the muggle way to fish when they were still in the boats. She grinned to herself, thinking how much fun Neil will have discovering the creatures in the wizarding world. Many of them even lived in the lake here at Hogwarts.  
  
“Hufflepuff!”  
  
Two Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors, and another Slytherin were announced before…  
  
“Trixangela Snape.” The Slytherin table gave an outburst of support and Trixi’s heart suddenly thumped faster than normal. She had trouble settling herself on the stool, as it stood over half her height, and nearly tipped it. Laughter rang throughout the room as they watched her make a fool of herself.  
  
Professor Flitwick saw the trouble, and held the stool in place to keep it steady.  
  
“Thanks!” Trixi said. Then she realized she said that too loud.  
  
“It is no problem at all, dear.” the old man told her with a smile.  
  
Once Trixi was stable, she smiled at the students before her, giving them a nervous wave, and a squeaky, “Hi!” More laughter broke out, and even a few older girls were awwing, following with a comment “How sweet.”  
  
The students disappeared then, or so it seemed. The Hat was placed over her head now and all she could see was a pitch blackness. It also seemed to muffle out the voices in the Great Hall.  
  
“Well, now.” the Hat said in it’s raspy voice. “Intriguing one you are, dear.” The Hat muttered a few more things that she couldn't make out.  
  
“Oh, you are a challenging one!”  he said happily.  
  
Trixi had a quick thought that the Hat may had been created by a Ravenclaw; they had a knack for discovery and solving puzzles.  
  
“Very intelligent.” The Hat said quietly, almost whispering. “So much like your mother. Oh, I tried to put her in Ravenclaw.” the Hat paused deeply in thoughts then. “Lily Evans had a remarkable mind you know, but I suppose Gryffindor wasn’t a bad choice in the end.”  
  
Trixi froze as if she had been stupefied. “Di- Wh- Ho-” she stumbled, not able to find any words.  
  
“Oh, now, now, Severus didn't tell you?” the Hat asked shockingly. "Well, that shouldn't surprise me, he did have a lot of secrets in that head of his when he sat on this very stool twenty-two years ago. I suppose I shouldn't have said anything, bit of a slip really.” the last bit not sounding as convincing as the earlier words.  
  
Trixi was only half listening at that point; her mind was running in circles. _Daddy married Lily Evans, and Lily Evans is Harry Potter’s mother, then that means..._  
  
“The Boy Who Lived having a sister.” The Hat read her mind. “Oh, but he would be thrilled to know that, wouldn't he!?” the Hat said merrily.  
  
Anger rose up in her. All these years her father spoke of Harry Potter like he was some kind of filth, never once mentioning that he was her brother.  
  
“I think Gryffindor would suit you.” the Hat broke her thoughts. “Oh, but Hufflepuff is a good choice too.” the Hat tsked with indecision.  
  
“And Slytherin?” Trixi suddenly asked, barely audible, realizing the Hat never mentioned the House.  
  
“No, not a good choice for this mind at all.” the voice said coolly.  
  
“But-”  
  
“I am making a strict advisory; don’t request to join Slytherin.” the Hat interrupted firmly. “You haven’t got enough of your father’s mind to survive in such an intense environment.”  
  
“Only if you are sure.” Trixi said warily, knowing, deep down, that it was right. The only reason she wanted to join Slytherin was because of her father’s pressure of it.  
  
“And that is why you should not make such a heavy request.” the Hat read her mind again.  
  
Trixi then wondered if Occlumency would work on the hat. Not like she could do it anyway. Only her father seemed successful at that. The Hat appeared to ignore this thought of hers.  
  
“Gryffindor!” It finally shouted.


	4. In the Middle

**{Chapter 3}**  
 _In the Middle_  
  
The Gryffindor table was cheering loudly at the announcement, but they were quickly drowned out by bellows of protest from the Slytherin table, who were obviously very displeased with the choice the Sorting Hat had made. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables clapped politely.  
  
Trixi swallowed with difficulty as a hard lump formed in her throat. She looked at the teachers' table. Many of them were clapping politely too. Professor Dumbledore's right eye twitched into a tiniest bit of a wink. The giant of a man, Hagrid, his clapping was the loudest of all as his huge hands connected with each other. She didn't look at the rest of the teachers, though; she peered at her father weakly.  
  
Weakly because she knew.  
  
She knew he would be upset over this. Ever since she became a witch, all he did was talk about how she would be the best Slytherin he would ever know.  
  
The lump reappeared in her throat. Professor Snape looked like he had just swallowed a dead fish that had been rotting in the hot Summer sun for two days. He was standing, frozen in place, and his mouth twisted at a funky angle. His ebony eyes glared down at her with utter disgust as they stared at each other for a few more moments. Trixi felt his heart thumping hard against his chest. His emotions ran between anger, disbelief, and shame.  
  
Still planted on the stool, she tried swallowing the pesky lump again as bile threatened to invade her mouth from sudden sickness.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
Why should _she_ be the one feeling bad for _him_? He had lied to her. He'd spoken awful about Harry Potter. Her brother. Her mother's son. Lily Evans' son. The woman that Trixi knew her father thought about every day - every night - before he went to sleep.  
  
Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she hopped down from where she sat. The clapping and outbursts had died down, replaced by curiosity about her delay in reaction, but Trixi did not notice this. Her attention was solely on Severus Snape.  
  
"How could you, Daddy!?" she found herself shrieking in a voice so high she could put a house elf to shame. The tears broke free and slipped down her face.  
  
Professor Snape gave her a slight look of surprise from her odd behavior, but Trixi knew that her father knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"How could you?" s he repeated more solidly. Their eyes still locked. She could feel his emotions changing. His anger being replaced with panic and concern. Trixi didn't care, though. She could not look at him any longer. She ran at full speed back out the way that Professor Flitwick had earlier led the first years into the hall.  
  
Chaos sounded behind her back at the Great Hall, several chairs scraping across the floor, and footsteps followed. Teachers shouted, trying to call order as the students erupted into protests.  
  
"Trixi, wait!" Severus called out, making a move to catch her.  
  
"Calm down," the headmaster's even voice called out then, and most of the noise subsided.  
  
Trixi found a deserted classroom to duck into. She was not much of a crier and could count on her fingers how many times she had remembered crying. Today would be one of those times though, and she didn't want anyone to see or know about it.  
  
She swiped an arm across her wet nose, leaving a messy trail on her robes. "Scourify." She said with a sniff, pointing her wand at the thick slime.  
  
"Trixi?" her father's footsteps passed the room she was in. He must think she'd run outside.  
  
More footsteps ran by.  
  
"Wait, Severus!" a woman called after him. "Severus!"  
  
Trixi supposed it wasn't fair to have the teachers searching for her, but her feelings were hurt and she didn't need anyone to see her crying.  
  
She didn't understand why he would do it. Why he would keep something that important from her, and why keep Harry a secret from her? She was confused and angry. She was hurt that he didn't tell her such information. Until today, she had never thought he would ever keep something from her, at least not something so important.  
  
Perhaps that was because she could sense what he felt most of the time. No, she wasn't a Legilimens  like him. She just knew somewhat of what he thought by the thud of his heartbeat, the twitch of his muscles, and many other things that informed her what her father was feeling at any given time. And, while he could hide his actual thoughts from other Legilimens, using a complicated skill called Occlumency, he couldn't completely hide his emotions from her. Professor Snape never said if that was because Occlumency couldn't hide a person's feelings, or if it was because she was that close to him. Maybe he didn't know. Nonetheless, just as she would do when she didn't want him searching through her head, all he had to do was break eye contact and half the triggers she used to read him would be broken off.  
  
The classroom she stood in was dusty, and there was not much in the room. The only reason she knew it had been a classroom at one time was from the blackboard that still had an assignment displayed.  
  
The doorknob to the room rattled, twisted from the other side. Trixi turned to see two identically tall boys poking their heads in, looking her over. Everything about them was the same, even the fluff of red hair that sat atop of their heads. They were much older than her.  
  
"She alright?" one brother asked the other.  
  
"Yeah, I would say so." the other replied quickly.  
  
The first twin nodded in acknowledgement, then turned from the door and the second one closed her back in, leaving her alone.  
  
It was not long before a rush of people came in. Professor Snape, the first to enter, followed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall (a stern older woman with black hair that Trixi had met a few times before), the red headed twins, and then that girl she met on the train - Ginny.  
  
"I do not want to talk." Trixi told them with an unusual quietness to her voice.  
  
"Trixi." Snape pleaded, stepping forward cautiously.  
  
"I said no!" she said breathlessly from anger. It took a huge effort to not shout that out. After taking a deep breath, she calmly addressed her father. "If I talk to you at this moment, I will later regret what I want to say, so please don't make me."    
  
Snape was taken aback by that, but he knew she was speaking the truth. In a dark and cruel voice, he said, "Very well." With his robes madly streaking behind him, Snape stalked out the of the room without hiding his anger.  
  
"Do the rest of us have that same threat that you hold, Miss Snape?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"No." she found herself saying.  
  
"Gee, I never seen someone so ashamed to join Gryffindor." a twin said.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think we smelled that bad." the other twin half-joked. They, too, left the room.  
  
"Do you really have a problem with Gryffindor!?" Ginny asked hotly.  
  
"No." Trixi said.  
  
"So you will accept Gryffindor as your House, Miss Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Yes." Trixi said after a thought.  
  
Ginny's face softened into the same confusion Professor McGonagall’s held. "Then why did you run out of The Great Hall?"  
  
Trixi did not make a notion to answer that.  
  
"If you have doubts about your House, we need to hear them, Miss Snape!" Professor McGonagall said harshly.  
  
"I am fine with the Hat's choice."  
  
"I guess you thought you were going to be a Slytherin." Ginny concluded carefully.  
  
"That was the plan." Trixi looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed. "But, it's not just that really."  
  
"Miss Weasley, how about you wait outside while Professor Dumbledore and I have a word with Miss. Snape."  
  
Ginny nodded and departed.  
  
"What has so deeply upset you?" the woman asked, her voice suddenly soft.  
  
Trixi shifted her feet uncomfortably, not willing to give an answer. This was a problem her and her father needed to work out.  
  
"I am going to take a stab and guess that The Sorting Hat said something it should not have." Dumbledore spoke up. He remained where he stood, just two steps into the room. "Something you should have rather heard from Severus, I am assuming?"  
  
Trixi answered with a nod, her eyes still to the floor.  
  
"There's a backstory to that, Miss Snape. Your father has meant you no harm. Do consider that when you eventually allow him to speak with you."  
  
She looked up at him, with slight curiosity. "Alright." her voice quiet as she wiped a teary eye with the back of her hand.  
  
"I doubt you will have any trouble understanding the man's reasoning. I have never seen him closer to anyone. That is not really surprising though, a bond between a child and a parent can be extremely fascinating." His twinkling eyes blinked. "Sometimes, even life saving."  He added, as if he were giving her a huge hint in life. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some very important announcements to make, and quite a few people are waiting patiently for the Year's first feast to begin." Professor Dumbledore tilted his head with departure and quickly exited the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" McGonagall eyed her warily.  
  
"I'm fine, Professor McGonagall." Trixi forced a reassuring smile.  
  
"I am the Head of Gryffindor, so do not hesitate to come see me if you need anything."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, thank you."  
  
"Come, you do not want to miss out on the food, it is the best of the year." Professor McGonagall gave Trixi a slight smile.  
  
Ginny joined them as they went back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I trust you can help Miss Snape find a place at the table." The woman addressed Ginny as soon as they stepped in.  
  
"Of course, Professor!"  
  
"Thank you, dear." Professor McGonagall then walked on to take her seat that had been sitting empty for most of the night.  
  
"We sit at that table." Ginny pointed to the long table at the far left. "And next to us are the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws, and the Slytherins are at the other end." Trixi followed Ginny to the Gryffindor table. "Which is a good arrangement, because them and we don't get along."  
  
"Not at all?" Trixi asked.  
  
"I don't know anyone from either House that like each other."  
  
Trixi frowned at the disturbing thought.  
  
"Don't worry! We associate fine with the other the Houses. Slytherin just doesn't like to branch out."  
  
 _"Slytherins stick together."_ Trixi remembered what Draco said earlier on the train.   
  
Ginny sat down and patted an empty part of the bench. "You can sit with me."  
  
The table was full of so much food Trixi wasn't sure where to start. Fancy meats and sides, she had never seen so much food in her life. She tried to grab a bit of everything, though, which was nearly impossible.  
  
"These are my twin brothers, George and Fred." Ginny pointed to the twin red headed kids. "These guys are pranksters, so don't accept anything from them."  
  
"Right, the boys who found me." Trixi observed grimly.  
  
"We can find anyone." Fred said proudly.  
  
"In Hogwarts." George pointedly added.  
  
"So you changed your mind or something?" Fred asked Trixi.  
  
"About?" Trixi busied herself with her steak and kidney pie.  
  
"Joining Gryffindor, of course!" George said smiling.  
  
"She can't hang out with us!" hissed a voice a few seats away.  
  
"That's Ron, my rude brother." Ginny informed Trixi, shooting him a look.  
  
"She'll tell Snape everything we do!"  
  
"Ron may actually have a point." a boy agreed.  
  
Trixi looked up. Harry Potter, who she hadn't noticed before, gave her a look of scrutiny.  
  
Trixi stiffened in defense. "I am not a tattle tale if that's what you are implying."  
  
"Oh, really now!" a girl sitting next to Harry with bushy brown hair huffed. "You've hardly met her, you wouldn't know a thing about her."  
  
"And you of all people should know a thing about judging a person before you truly know them." Ginny told Harry quietly, almost like she was afraid to say it.  
  
Harry looked down at his plate, seemingly uncomfortable.  
  
"Why she is even sitting with us is beyond me." Ron muttered.  
  
"I invited her, that's why!" Ginny barked.  
  
"She's as weird as Snape." Ron eyed Trixi like she was going to bite him. "She looks like him too." He shuddered.  
  
"Ron!" the girl with brown hair hissed.  
  
"Well she is, Hermione!" Ron hissed back. "You weren't here when she ran out. All because she was sorted into our house." Ron grunted.  
  
"You ran out of the Great Hall?" Hermione gasped at Trixi.  
  
Trixi's face turned red. "Well... not because...of that, no."  
  
"She did it right after she was sorted." Ron insisted.  
  
"It wasn't because of being sorted into Gryffindor!" Ginny hastily told her brother.  
  
"Then why did she do it?" Ron asked. "Why did you run out?" he directed to Trixi.  
  
"It's not of your business really." Was Trixi's dry response. She was starting to understand her father about the Weasley thing. At least for one in particular.  
  
"So what did we miss?" Ginny asked to change the subject.  
  
"Those nasty dementor creatures are going to be guarding the school grounds." Fred informed.  
  
"We're supposed to be very careful around them." George added.  
  
"No!" Ginny gasped. "But Dumbledore wouldn't allow it!"  
  
"I don't think it was his decision." Hermione said. "Sirius Black is a dangerous man, and he's going to be searching for Harry."  
  
Trixi choked on her pumpkin juice. Harry looked a little pale at the mention of Sirius Black. Everyone eyed Trixi.  
  
"Sorry." Trixi mumbled, as she and Harry's identical eyes caught each other's stare.  
  
"We'll be sick of chocolate in no time." Ginny shivered.  
  
Harry made a noise between a grunt and a scoff. "I'm already up to that point."  
  
"Luna Lovegood cast a green light with her wand, "Trixi spoke up. "The dementor didn't seem to like it very much, and it left our compartment."  
  
"Can a dementor even affect a girl like Luna?" Fred asked.  
  
His twin shrugged. "Nasty things those are. I wouldn't put it past them."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione then took off to talk with Hagrid, who they seemed to be friends with. "He's a very nice man that loves magical creatures- well, all creatures really." Ginny informed Trixi as they ate their Pumpkin tart. "I hear he's an awful cook though.  
  
 _ *** * ***_  
  
"We've got a long walk ahead," Ginny said after dinner. Trixi followed Ginny and  several dozen others in the direction that would take them to what was called the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Ginny was not kidding. They walked for a few minutes before stopping at a flight of stairs, and there were more flights of stairs above that. Trixi gaped at the seemingly endless height; she could hardly see the ceiling.  
  
Pointing up to the right, Ginny said. "Watch out for that staircase, it moves around." And just as if she had said the magic words, the set of stairs above them shifted to a different landing. "You'll learn its pattern in no time." Ginny added.  
  
After climbing the shifting staircase, the crowd noisily (and puffing most of the way) went up a lot more flights before they stopped. Trixi could see the students at the beginning of the line were looking at a massive portrait with a very fat woman wearing a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" Trixi heard a shrilly voice ask.  
  
"That is The Fat Lady." Ginny gestured "She allows us access to our House common room and dormitories."  
  
"Head boy coming through! Head boy! Watch out now." A teenager with red hair came past Trixi in an impatient hurry.  
  
"That's Percy." Ginny rolled her eyes. "My annoying brother. He thinks he's all that because he's a Head Boy."  
  
"The new password is 'Fortuna Major'!" Percy said to both the portrait and the kids.  
  
"Correct." The portrait swung outward, exposing a large round hole in the wall.    
  
Everyone then made a dash into the hole. Trixi followed Ginny, stepping clumsily into a circular room.  
  
"The left staircase leads to our dorms. The boys' dorms are on the right." Trixi saw staircases on either side of the room. "Professor McGonagall has asked me to show you to your dorm. She's Gryffindor's Head of House."  
  
"Thank you for showing me."  
  
"I don't mind." Ginny shrugged, as she led Trixi up another case of steps. "I'll be right in this dorm if you need me." she stopped at a door. "You're there." Ginny pointed two rooms down and across from her own.  
  
"Thanks again for your help!" Trixi said.  
  
"It's no problem. See you tomorrow."  
  
Trixi entered her dorm to find three other girls absorbed in a conversation together. She walked to an empty four poster bed; her trunk had been placed neatly on the floor at the bed's foot.    
  
Sitting on the bed, she faced the other girls and greeted them, "Hi!" The girls stopped talking and stepped closer to Trixi to get a better look at her.  
  
"You're the girl that ran out of The Great Hall." one said, her grey eyes gave Trixi a look of accusation. She had thick brunette hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She stood a head taller than the other two girls.  
  
"I heard one of the prefects say it has never been done before." a second girl said, she was pudgy with short blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Trixangela, is it?" the last girl looked much like the first, only shorter and her eyes were a golden color.  
  
"Trixi." She corrected.  
  
"That professor said your name is Trixangela." the pudgy girl argued.  
  
"Would you want to be called Trixangela all the time?" the taller girl asked bluntly.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"My name is Cassi, it's short for Cassidora." the short of the brunettes said. "This is my sister, Kelsa." She pointed to the taller girl.  
  
"They're twins." the pudgy girl informed after Trixi gave a puzzled look.  
  
"Only we're not identical like the Weasley ones." Kelsa added.  
  
"I'm Sara. I just discovered I'm a witch this year." the pudgy girl said. "Apparently, they call people like me a muggleborn."  
  
"It is nothing to be ashamed of." Kelsa told Sara. "Lots of wizards and witches come from the muggle world.  
  
"I suppose you would think differently though?" Cassi attacked Trixi with this, her eyes narrowed.  
  
Trixi gave her a confused frown. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
"I heard the older students talking tonight; many of them seem to believe your father despises muggle borns."  
  
"Perhaps you should get your facts straight then." Trixi's reply was dry, as she tried to keep a building annoyance under control.  
  
"He is the head of the Slytherin House." Cassi pointed out. "And that house is all about keeping purebloods pure."  
  
Trixi gave Cassi a threatening look. "My father is not like that!" she surprised herself by shouting. Trixi wasn't one to get angry easily, but to talk so bad about her father made her blood boil.  
  
The girls backed away from her then, perhaps to give her space, or they may have thought she was going to hit them. Trixi wasn't sure which reason it was, but they avoided her the rest of the night.  
  
That was fine by her.  
  
 _ *** * ***_  
  
The next morning Trixi woke up to find that the room had been deserted. She gave a loud yawn before hopping out of bed and getting ready for breakfast.  
  
In the common room, a handful of third and fourth years were just leaving to go down stairs. Trixi rushed up to follow them. They were discussing Quidditch.  
  
"I am going to try out to be a beater this year." a boy said.  
  
"You think you are better than Fred and George?" a girl doubtfully asked.  
  
"Can't hurt to try." the boy shrugged.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Marcus." another boy told the first.  
  
"Trixi." A familiar voice drawled and pulled her aside." She had been so absorbed in the conversation that she had overlooked Draco, who had been standing at the entrance of The Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're not really going to be a Gryffindor are you?" he scowled with a disgusted look.  
  
"I can't be a Slytherin." she said helplessly. "The Hat said no."  
  
"Maybe your dad can talk to the headmaster." Draco said thoughtfully, leading her to the Slytherin table.  
  
Many of the of the Slytherins gave her ugly looks, although some, surprisingly enough, made curious glances at her and Draco as they passed the sitting students.  
  
"Oi!" Draco shoved at a boy who was sitting down at the table. Automatically, he scooted to the left, creating a gap on the bench. "Come on!" Draco sneered to the rest down the line. "Budge up!"  
  
Trixi was a little surprised that they obliged to the demand.  
  
"You're not about to let her sit at our table, are you?" a boy across the table asked. "Gryffindor scum!" He spat at her.  
  
"Shall we see if Snape agrees?" Draco sent him a threatening look. The boy said nothing more. To Trixi, Draco said, "Now, sit," as he took a seat himself.  
  
"I don't think I am allowed." Trixi said warily.  
  
"There's no rule about sitting at another House's table." Draco was becoming impatient. "Besides, we're going to get you transferred. Your dad will make it happen."  
  
Trixi thought that was unlikely, but the food appeared instantly on the gold sparkling dishes. She wasn't about to argue on an empty stomach, so she sat down next to Draco and began dishing herself some breakfast.  
  
Draco made sure to turn and shoot the Gryffindor table a triumph look.  
  
"Oh, now, don't do that." Trixi scolded him gently. "They are really nice to me." She said. "Well...some of them anyway."  
  
"Don't you stick up for them!" Draco demanded.  
  
"They are probably afraid of your dad." a large dark haired boy said from across the table.  
  
Draco snickered as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
Trixi turned away, deciding it was better not to comment.  
  
The boy next to her that Draco had just pushed earlier was one of the large boys she met on the train. "What you looking at?" he demanded when he caught her eyes on him.  
  
"Probably your big head." Draco sneered. "That's Goyle. And this is Crabbe." He thumbed to the boy next to him who turned out to be the other boy that was on the train.    
  
"Hi!" She said with a friendly smile.  
  
They both mumbled a greeting through their mouths full of food.  
  
"You remember Pansy Parkinson, from the train?" Draco asked, tossing his head lightly to the tall girl who sat across from Crabbe.  
  
"Hi!" Trixi repeated.  
  
"Hi, Trixi." Pansy greeted before stuffing a breakfast sausage in her mouth.  
  
Draco then went into a detailed conversation of how Harry Potter had fainted from the Dementor's visit. Making sure not to leave out a dramatic fainting gesture. This seemed to greatly entertain most who sat at the table; they laughed at the cruel joke.  
  
Trixi searched the room, hoping that Harry was not present. She saw him though, paused at the main entrance, sending Draco a dirty look. Hermione said something to him and tugged on his arm to escort him to the Gryffindor table. Ron stalked behind them, sending the Slytherin table a scowl.  
  
Pansy then called out a tease to Harry, causing another wave of laughter throughout the table.  
  
Trixi shamefully ducked her head and stuffed a spoonful of porridge in her mouth with a grunt.  
  
Somebody performed a wet clearing of their throat behind her and the table went awkwardly silent at that moment.  
  
"Miss Snape?" It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" Trixi looked up, relieved that the table hushed up.  
  
"The Gryffindor table is right over there." She pointed behind her.  
  
"Am I breaking a rule?!" Trixi asked in alarm, flying up from her seat. Her hand flung at the bowl of porridge, causing it to tumble and roll across the table. It rolled right into the lap of a much older girl.  
  
"Ugh!" She shrieked. "You clumsy girl!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry." Trixi cried. "I didn't mean to!"  
  
The girl muttered curses under her breath, giving Trixi a scowl. Trixi thought that if a teacher was not present, the words would have been more audible.  
  
"It is nothing to get upset about." Professor McGonagall waved her wand, clearing the mess completely.  
  
The girl didn't agree though; her eyes still glared dangerously at Trixi.  
  
"Now, come, Miss Snape, your House awaits you." Professor McGonagall said gently. "You have new friends to make."  
  
Trixi glanced at Draco, expecting him to say something, but he remained silent. The awful look on his face told her that he disagreed with the professor.  
  
Trixi, seeing not much of a choice in the matter, followed Professor McGonagall to the table of Gryffindors and was directed to sit with a bunch of first years.  
  
"Much better." the professor said after Trixi took a seat between two boys. "I trust you will behave yourselves?" The woman's eyes shifted a few times, sending silent warnings to specific students.  
  
"Got lost, didn't you? Or are we not good enough for you?" Cassi sneered when the professor was out of earshot.  
  
"That Malfoy boy took her to the Slytherins." the boy who sat on Trixi's right said in her defence.  
  
"She didn't look like she was protesting much." Sara noted.  
  
"What would you do if that nasty kid came up to you?" the boy asked.  
  
"Run, and run fast." Kelsa answered. Some of them nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'd sock him one." the boy on Trixi's left said this.  
  
Suddenly, Trixi realized that she was stuck between two houses: the one everyone wanted her in, and the one she was supposed to be in.  
  
 _This wasn't supposed to be happening._  
 

* * *

  
 **A/N: Ron comes off a bit strong, yes, I know, he'll lighten up though. :)**   
  
Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying. I thank all those who are reviewing, and again to Leonore my beta who is doing so much to help me with this! :)  
  
 **Preview for the next chapter**  
  
 _"Classes Begin"_  
  
  
"Which do you think Snape favours more, blood or house?" he [Ron] asked with sudden curiosity.  
  
"Even if Professor Snape favours Trixi more than anyone, do you really think he's going to give any points to Gryffindor?" Hermoine asked doubtfully.  
  
"Hermione's right." Harry Potter said. "I can't see Snape giving Gryffindor any points even if his daughter is in the house."  
  
All eyes fell on Trixi for confirmation.  
  
"Awarding points were not on my father's mind today." Trixi answered.


	5. Classes Begin

**{Chapter 4}**  
 _Classes Begin_  
  
Trixi clutched her timetable in her hand. She was filled with excitement, imagining how the classes were going to be. She liked learning new things, and she was especially anticipating Transfiguration. Trixi was delighted to see it was her first class and, apparently, she would be having double sessions of it every Monday.  
  
Professor McGonagall was the teacher for Transfiguration. She stood in her usual stance -very straight and formal- at the front of the room, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. When the class was seated, she called on names, marking them off when each student answered.  
  
"Before we begin," she said very seriously. "Transfiguration is not something we joke with. It is a very complex subject and harmful skill if not taken seriously. Anyone who fails to understand this will be promptly told to leave and never be allowed to return."  
  
A few students shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
Professor McGonagall then waved her wand over her desk without a word, and it instantly formed into a pig.  
  
Everyone was extremely impressed by this, especially the ones raised as muggles who were only recently introduced to magic.  
  
“Wow!”  
  
“Brilliant!”  
  
The pig squealed and ran through the room before the professor levitated it back into place and transformed the pig into it’s original source.  
  
"If you will, pull out your quill and parchment, and write down the following..."  
  
They quickly learned they weren't going to do anything near as fascinating as Professor McGonagall had done. She had merely been just showing off.  
  
Everyone worked silently for over ten minutes, writing down the important rules of transfiguring before Professor McGonagall swept around the room, setting a box of matches on each desk.  
  
"Now, I will demonstrate your next task." She held up her own box of matches and removed a match from it. _"Cedito needle"_ She said loud and clear for the students' benefit, pointing her wand at the match. It made a quick spin in her hand and then transformed into a needle.  
  
Trixi worked alone in the corner of the room. She paid no attention to anything else as she concentrated on her task. She lost count on how many times she said the incantation, but she never once did she make the match transform. Trixi had thought she might have been drawing out the 'u' too much, but shortening it hadn't made any difference.  
  
Relief flushed through her when Professor McGonagall announced at the end of the lesson that no one had successfully transformed the match. She would try again tonight though; Trixi was determined to learn how to manipulate objects.  
  
Potions was next. Her stomach lurched at the thought of facing her father; Trixi had been avoiding him since the other night. Thankfully, she wasn't the first to arrive in Professor Snape's cold, drafty dungeon. Four others had thought to avoid being tardy.  
  
Trixi's eyes met with her father's before she quickly looked away. How was she supposed to ask him about her mother without getting angry at him? She knew he was a sensitive man who could say awful things in the heat of the moment himself. She surely didn't want that to happen. Who knew what would be said between them? They could both be hot headed sometimes. It was better to cool down first and approach the situation with a level head.  
  
No one seemed thrilled with the idea of sitting next to Trixi. She noticed that the Gryffindors were purposely putting at least two seats between her and them. That was until a boy sat next to her. Trixi recognized him as the boy that had come to her defence at breakfast the morning before.  
  
"Name's Thomas Vandel." He introduced himself with a smile. His dirty blonde hair was cut extremely short, and he seemed a bit tall for his age.  
  
"Trixi Snape!" She returned his smile.  
  
"So you're the professor's daughter?" Thomas asked with interest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are good with potions?"  
  
"I would be shocked if there's a first year better than me," she told him. "But that's only because I help Daddy- oops! I mean Professor Snape." She giggled, slightly embarrassed. "It's strange having to call him that."  
  
"I bet it is!"  
  
"So, this is my class of first years." Professor Snape addressed the students, to start the lesson. His lips curled as his eyes scanned the room. "Some of you look promising, I guess." Trixi looked down at her hands, knowing he would glance her way. "But," he went on "as we all should know, looks can be quite deceiving." He stood behind his desk, a hand pressed atop a piece of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, you'll only need to raise your hand."  
  
Professor Snape's was the only voice heard for the next few minutes as he checked names off his list with his quill. "Trixiangela Snape," he said awkwardly when it was her turn. He, too, must have found it weird calling her something other than the norm.  
  
Trixi thought it was a waste of time for him even to call her on her since he knew she was already there. She raised her hand in silence anyway, as the rest the her classmates had done before her.  
  
"Potion making is both a precise art and delicate science." He started after he was finished with the roll call. "Many of you will hardly consider this even magic since there will be little wand use, but I am not expecting hardly any of you to comprehend the usefulness that this skill holds." He paused, twirling his wand in his hands. "Nor can I ask the unwilling to understand the abundance of powers that potions can withhold. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, provided that you aren't the normal lot of dunderheads I am forced to teach every year." *  
  
He paused again, allowing them to take in what he just said.  
  
"We will begin with Snap Serum. Can anyone tell me the properties of this potion?"  
  
A couple of hands were raised nervously.  
  
"Mr. Phillous." Professor Snape called onto a blond haired boy in the Slytherin section of the room.  
  
"It gives the drinker a burst of sudden energy."  
  
"As you would all know if you had bothered to open your textbooks." He said dryly to no one in particular.  
  
"So it's an energy drink." Thomas said aloud.  
  
"That is what Mr. Phillious said." Professor Snape returned darkly. "What is the main ingredient in this potion?"  
  
"Sugar?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Sugar, Mr. Vandel?" Professor Snape asked, slightly amused by the boy's lack of knowledge.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him, Professor, he's a muggle born." a boy from the Slytherin group pointed out in disgust.  
  
"Well, that's what it says on the can anyway." Thomas said.  
  
"Can?" Professor Snape did not hide a smirk. A few kids around the room laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't say anything more." Trixi advised Thomas in a whisper. "They are making fun of you."  
  
"Mr. Vandel," Professor Snape said maliciously after the laughter died down. "Unless I miraculously assign you the position in becoming my assistant, I would advise you to not speak out of turn again. Your muggle primary school must have taught you to raise your hand when you wish to speak; I also expect that in my classroom." He paused, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "Failure to do so shall grant you a detention. That goes for everyone in this room."  
  
"Yes, sir." Thomas acknowledged.  
  
"For those of you who are clueless or misinformed," he glanced back at Thomas with his cold eyes. "The main ingredient is not sugar." Professor Snape said. "It is liquid that is made from a common fungus we call Inky Snowcaps." He explained. "If you will turn to page five in your copy of 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' you will see that they are essentially a large white mushroom." He paused as the students fished out their books.  
  
"The Inky Snowcap grows all through the summer. They are best harvested 7 days after their appearance. While edible, if we were to harvest this fungi too early, it would drastically affect the taste of the Serum. Of course, if you do not believe me, you are welcome to try…” his eyes swept across the room, challenging the students. “When the fungus matures. it will become gelatinous, indicating that it is ready to be collected. We then make a consumable liquid called 'Inky Snowcap Ink' by boiling our harvest in water."  
  
Professor Snape then scanned the room. "Do you know all of this already? If not, don't you think it might be wise to write this all down?" He snarled. The students hurriedly got out their parchment and quills, then scribbled quickly, writing everything that Professor Snape had said down as fast as they could.  
  
"Tell me, how many cups of inky snowcap ink would we need to produce ten vials of Snap Serum?" Professor Snape asked when most of the room was finished writing.  
  
Trixi looked around the class, no hands were in the air. Was she the only one who knew the answer, or were her classmates keeping their hands down to avoid being the centre of attention?  
  
Professor Snape came around from his desk, and made his way to Trixi, who sat in the back row. "Miss Snape knows the answer, don't you?" His voice held a hint of pride.  
  
Trixi shifted in her chair uncomfortably. _Great, I should have known he would single me out._ "Yes, Professor." She answered reluctantly.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "So you should raise your hand if you know the answer to a question that your professor asks you."  
  
"I thought providing the answer was optional." Trixi looked into her father's dark eyes and she immediately understood his intent.  
  
 _Oh, you are a cunning one, Daddy._  
  
This was a way to get her to speak with him. Even if it wasn't the way he preferred it, at least she would have to exchange words with him.  
  
"Enlighten the class, please, Miss Snape." He drawled with boredom.  
  
"You need two and one third cups of inky snowcap ink to make 10 vials of Snap Serum." She answered coolly.  
  
"Correct." Snape said, his voice oddly pleasant. He turned from her to take his place back up to the desk. "Two of those cups will be boiled down in a condensing process, producing 1/3 of a cup of thick, black substance." Professor Snape explained. "You will attempt this task during our next lesson. For now, copy the other four ingredients needed for our Snap Serum on to a piece of parchment."  
  
Without referencing to her textbook, Trixi wrote down the following:  
2 teaspoons of beetle eyes  
1 teaspoon of pumpkin seeds,  
1 tablespoon of cricket powder  
1/2 cup of ribbiknut syrup.  
  
Professor Snape's class ended after that. Next, she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. His classroom was not far from the Potions dungeon.  
  
Professor Lupin was absent from the room, leaving them free to talk about being able to learn spells and the possibility of dueling.  
  
A group of Slytherins entered the room, crossing it to take their seats. Shortly after, Professor Lupin entered, followed by the rest of the class.  
  
Professor Lupin was an extremely thin, roughed up looking man. His light brown hair had plenty of grey strands that stuck out here and there, even though he didn't appear to be old enough for greying. His clothes were battered and patched from an enormous amount of tearing and he looked extremely worn out. The exposed part of his body had so many scars, Trixi lost count.  
  
"Hello, students!" He greeted them cheerily. "I'd like to start you off with something simple, since most of you aren't too experienced with spell casting just yet. If you will all stand up and step away from your chairs, please, I will give us a bit of room."  
  
They stood up and did what he requested, with a wave of his wand, Professor Lupin made the desks and chairs disappear. "Don't worry, I just sent them to the next room over - and yes, I made sure it was empty before I did that." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Let's all step away from each other and give ourselves a little space." Professor Lupin stretched his arms out a bit past his shoulders as a demonstration. "Yes, that should be about all you need."  
  
"Now then, get in your fighting stance. Your predominant foot out a bit past your other. Hold your free arm slightly over your chest. If any strike is ever made aiming for your heart, your arm has a chance of taking the hit instead." He explained.  
  
"To call up the spell we're going to cast today, twirl your wand to the right in a circle, then say 'Versterkin!'. Depending on the strength of your spell it will block you from simple offensive spells, and sometimes maybe even physical touch."  
  
Professor Lupin then demonstrated the spell. From the lack of extravagance of his spell, Trixi knew he did not put a whole lot of effort into it. The bubble of yellow hue was just about transparent and colourless, which implied a very weak shield. She also knew that would not protect a person from much of anything.  
  
"Now you try, children." He instructed friendlily.  
  
Trixi cast hers, and smiled to herself. Her shield had much more opacity than the professor's.  
  
"Very good." Professor Lupin said, pleased with the outcome. "Wow, excellent shields, everyone!"  
  
He walked around examining the shields, stopping at Thomas, whose shield was just as transparent as his had been. "Yes, well if you find your shield to be a little weak, try recasting. Often, if you're caught off guard, your shield will look like Mr. Vanvel's here. You don't want your shield to be clear, but you should also be to see through the yellow tint." He paused looking around and saw Trixi's shield. "Ah, now here's a good example. Nearly perfect!"  
  
"Thanks!" Trixi said.  
  
"Just a little lighter next time, not so much power is needed. You don't want to weaken yourself too soon. Since this is a weak spell to begin with, the effort is not always worth the outcome."  
  
"Ten points to each House for a great job!" Professor said before the class ended. Cheers rang through the room.  
  
It was lunch time after that. Ginny waved her over to sit with her. "How's everything?" She asked, once Trixi was seated next to her. Fred and George sat across from them.  
  
"I think it's going alright." Trixi said after a thought.  
  
"You had a potions class yet?" Fred asked. Or at least Trixi thought he was Fred.  
  
"What's it like being the daughter of the Potions Master?" that came from George.  
  
"Oh, leave her be, will you?" Ginny said, but Trixi got the feeling she was eager to know the details also.  
  
"What you on about?" Ron sat on the other side of Ginny, Harry Potter and Hermione took seats across the table.  
  
"We were just asking Trixiangela what it's like to have Snape for a father." Fred informed.  
  
"Trixi is just fine, please." Trixi told them politely.  
  
Ron's head jerked in her direction and gave her a look of disgust.  
  
"Which do you think Snape favours more, blood or house?" He asked, suddenly curiosity.  
  
"Even if Professor Snape favours Trixi more than anyone, do you really think he's going to give any points to Gryffindor?" Hermione asked doubtfully.  
  
"Hermione's right." Harry said. "I can't see Snape giving Gryffindor any points even if his daughter is in the house."  
  
All eyes fell on Trixi for confirmation.  
  
"Awarding points were not on my father's mind today," Trixi answered.  
  
Ron scoffed. "He had no problem deducting thirty from us in our class."  
  
"And giving the Slytherins twenty points." Harry added.  
  
"Daddy was too busy showing me off to the class." Trixi explained with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, The Twins, Harry, and Hermione stood up from their seats, as if expecting something to happen. The rest of the group, who sat on the opposite side of the table turned to see what was going on.  
  
Draco was stalking up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. Behind him, followed Crabbe and Goyle; all three with dangerous scowls on their face.  
  
  
"Malfoy must be upset." Fred said, eying the blond.  
  
"Snape has a new teacher's pet." George added. The Twins laughed at their joke.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled as Ron stood up to join the standing group.  
  
"Don't be too upset, Potter." Draco sneered. "I haven't come to pay you any attention." He then set his eyes on Trixi. "Letting the Weasleys weasel into your head, are you, Trixi?" His asked. "Don't get mixed up in this group of mudblood lovers!" He spat, shooting a glance at Hermione.  
  
Ron looked like he was about to throttle Malfoy, but Crabbe and Goyle made sure he had no access to him.  
  
"Come on, Trixi!" Draco grabbed the arm of her robes and pulled her up from the table.  
  
"Draco, wait..." Trixi said quietly, putting her hand on the one that held firm to her robes.  
  
"What?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Just..." Trixi looked around at the group of Gryffindors she had been sitting with, most of them ready to fight if needed to be.  
  
"Don't you even think it!" Draco demanded.  
  
"I shouldn't have to choose between you and them." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's right! You don't get to choose them, you only have one choice, and that's the Slytherins."  
  
Trixi frowned at his words. "Draco..." she started gently, knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say. "The Gryffindors -some of them- have been very welcoming to me. Your friends don't even like me. No one at that table likes me."  
  
The blond narrowed his eyes down to her. "Oh yes, you spent ten minutes at our table so you clearly know everything about us."  
  
Trixi hung her head in shame, realizing he had a valid point. She hadn’t given them much time at all.  
  
“Don’t do it, Trixi!” she heard Ron hiss.  
  
“Weasley sticking up for Trixi now?” Draco jeered. “But weren’t you part of her unwelcoming party? Oh, yes, I heard you squeaking out in the hall. We can agree with each other on one thing; Trixi belongs in Slytherin!”  
  
Trixi turned her head to see how Ron reacted to this.  
  
Ron was giving Draco an ugly glare, but his face softened when he saw Trixi looking at him. It was his turn to look at the floor in shame. ‘Well… look..” Ron mumbled. “Ah, hell Trixi, I’m sorry, okay? Just please don’t join Slytherin.”  
  
“Trixi, Malfoy’s just trying to trick you.” Harry chimed. “He’s good about that.”  
  
“You are a born Gryffindor.” one of the twins said.  
  
“Aye, Trixi, stay with the good side.” added his twin.  
  
Trixi looked around at the surrounded Gryffindors, and even noticed pretty much the whole house was waiting for her decision. She turned back to Draco. He, too, was waiting for an answer, his eyes still narrowing down at her,  
  
“Draco…”  
  
She didn’t need to say anything more, Dracon understood perfectly. He dropped his hand to his side and gave her a look of disgust. “You’re making a huge mistake!” he spat out. She felt a speck of his spit hit her left hand.  
  
Trixi lowered her eyes to her feet, not wishing to look at him anymore.  
  
“Shove off, Malfoy! She’s staying with us!” Trixi heard Harry say.  
  
Draco scowling. “This isn’t over, Trixi! You’ll see!” He sent the rest of the group a dark sneer before stalking off, his goons hurrying behind.  
  
“Bloody hell.” Ron whispered, without taking his eyes off the angry teenager. “That was a chilly moment.”  
  
“Aye.” Fred and George agreed.  
  
“You just made yourself an enemy.” Harry warned Trixi.  
  
A worried look went across Trixi's face as she looked back at the Slytherin table where Draco had sat down at. Regret rushed through her.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. She'd thought Hogwarts would be about learning new things, but everything was getting all messed up. Of course, she'd also thought she would be sorted into Slytherin…  
  
"We'll just have to keep in an eye him." Ginny's voice broke into Trixi's thoughts.

 

* * *

_* approximate quotation from **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone** , Chapter Eight: The Potions Master, by JK Rowling_  
  
  
 **Thanks to Leonore for lots of help with the Cannons on this one, you're are awsome ;)**  
   
  
 **Preview for the next chapter:**  
  
 _"Moony and Moody"_  
  
"You want your potion or not?" Severus asked threateningly.  
   
"I didn't come here for that." Remus said, waving him off. "I came here to talk about Trixi."  
   
"It had better be important, Lupin." Severus' quiet voice was dangerously icily. "I am not in the mood for to exchange verbal jabs today."  
   
"She's a bit reluctant using spells in my class." Remus went straight to the point.  
   
"Continue." Severus drawled, suddenly interested.  
   
"It appears she's afraid of harming someone."  
   
Severus' eyes glazed over, staring off in space.  
   
 _He's gone batty again._ Remus knew Severus was deep in thought; whatever he’d said must have triggered something.  
   
"I thought she got over that." Severus finally said, his eyes still out of focus.


	6. Mooney and Moody

**{Chapter 5}**  
 _Moony and Moody_  
   
"Professor?"  
   
"Yes, come in, Draco." Snape said to the teenager standing just outside his office.  
   
"I thought you would like to know that the family of blood traitors are filling Trixi's head with rubbish." Draco stepped in and took a seat in a spare chair.  
   
"I was there to witness the mishap." Snape replied icily.  
   
"Can Trixi get transferred yet?" Draco asked.  
   
Snape scowled. "I have been told that my daughter has accepted the house she's been sorted into.”  
   
“Her decision wasn’t a fair one.” Draco sneered.  
   
“I always assumed she would get sorted into Slytherin." Snape thought aloud. "She has such passion to succeed."  
   
"I don't see any Gryffindor qualities in your daughter, sir." Draco said for good measure. “I still think we can change her mind.”  
   
"We will try to persuade her." Snape appeared not to have heard Draco. "By showing her that we are the better of the two."  
   
"That won't be too difficult." Draco smirked.  
   
Snape nodded. "Draco, if you see my daughter around Potter, do me a favour and separate the two." He requested in a dark voice.  
   
"That had already occurred to me, sir."  
   
"Excellent."  
   
* * *  
   
Professor Lupin was becoming everyone's favourite teacher. His students quickly took a fondness to the charming man. He laughed a lot, and was very encouraging.  
   
The first years loved their second class when he allowed them to take turns tripping him. Most of them -the ones with siblings, Trixi had guessed- already had the spell memorized.  
   
The students laughed, giggled, and squealed as their professor struggled to walk. They couldn't hurt him though; Professor Lupin had charmed the room with the cushioning spell, forming a soft, springy, invisible surface along everything. They had too much fun with this also, bouncing around to see how high they could jump while waiting in line to cast on their teacher.  
   
Trixi, as fun as the class was, refused to cast the spell when it came to her turn.  
   
"You're not going to hurt me, kid." Professor Lupin told her.  
   
"I don't want to do it." She said glumly.  
   
"Try it, I bet you'll like it." He sent her a smile.  
   
That didn't work though; she stood in her place, waiting for him to excuse her. Which the professor did finally do, but not without giving her an odd look.  
   
Professor Lupin then told them to pair up so they could cast on each other. He instructed them to not use the shield spell that they had learned the other day just so they could experience the effects of the tripping charm.  
   
"Ready?" Thomas asked Trixi with excited eyes. Thomas, being a muggleborn, liked anything to do with magic. He hadn't had a lot of it growing up, so this world was new and exciting for him.  
   
"Take your best shot!" She taunted.  
   
Thomas said the incantation, and Trixi was instantly swept off her feet. She felt her stomach do a tickling, flip flop before falling face down and bouncing up once from the cushioning.  
   
She giggled. "That's pretty fun!"  
   
"Try me! Try me!" Thomas bounced in place.  
   
Trixi hesitated. The idea felt frightening; casting a spell on someone. "I can't." she said quietly.  
   
"Come on, Trixi!" Thomas begged. "Please!"  
   
She gave him a doubtful look.  
   
"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Thomas chanted.  
   
"Okay." She said slowly, raising her wand, then said the spell.  
   
Thomas' feet didn't fly out from under him like Trixi's had. Instead, he just lightly stumbled, like someone had given him a small shove from behind. Thomas was trying to keep his balance but gave up quickly and allowed himself to fall. He was giggling like a little girl.  
   
"You are not very good at this, are you?" Franilda Wildnox asked Trixi, who was practicing next to them, her opponent being a short girl with black hair.  
   
"I guess not." Trixi shrugged with a smile.  
   
Franilda stepped out of the path of her opponent's spell and quickly shot one back. The girl didn't see it coming and tripped backward, landing with a bounce on her back.  
   
"You are brilliant!" Thomas exclaimed. "And you have nice hair too." He added with admiration.  
   
Franilda gave him a snobbish sniff, but politely said, "Thank you."  
   
"Are you a Metamor-"  
   
"Yes, I am a Metamorphmagus." She interrupted Trixi with exasperation.  
   
"What's that?" Thomas asked. "Is that why you have blue hair?"  
   
"Metamorphmagi can change certain aspects of their appearances." Trixi explained to Thomas.  
   
"Whoa! Wicked!" Thomas exclaimed. "Can you show me?"  
   
Franilda gave him another sniff before rolling her eyes. "Watch." She touched an eyebrow to indicate where to look. Franilda closed her eyes and pursed her lips in concentration. One by one, strands of her eyebrows changed from blue to green.  
   
"Whoa!" Thomas gasped. "Can I touch it?"  
   
Franilda's eyes flew open. "No, you may not!" She huffed.  
   
Franilda suddenly reminded Trixi a little of Professor McGonagall, only more snobbish and rude.  
   
"Well, thanks for showing me anyway." Thomas said.  
   
"As interesting as Metamorphmagi are, I should remind you that we are in class right now." Professor Lupin smiled down at the trio.  
   
"Sorry." A unison of three voices followed.  
   
"Miss Snape, if you have time after class, I would love it if you can stay behind for a few minutes."  
   
"Yes sir."  
   
"What'd you do?" Thomas whispered.  
   
"Nothing." Trixi quickly answered." At least I don't think..."  
  
"Come trip me again, Trixi!" He hopped back a few feet so they had some distance between them. "Go on then!"  
   
She sighed and lifted her wand; all she would do was make him stumble.  
   
* * *  
   
"So what's your story, Trixi?" Remus eyed Lily's daughter with a smile. The tiny eleven year old looked so much younger than she was. Other than those beautiful eyes of Lily's, she had the misfortune of looking just like her father did twenty-two years ago. At least the child hadn't inherited Severus' greasy streaks of hair, proving that it was very likely due to poor hygiene maintenance.  
   
"Pardon?"  
   
"You appear to have a problem with spell casting."  
   
"I can cast spells perfectly." She said indignantly.  
   
"Then let's see one." Remus crossed his arms casually.  
   
"Why?" Her innocent, emerald green eyes looked up at him.  
   
"Because you appear hesitant in my class, and it's my job to find out why." he explained.  
   
"It's not defending myself when I trip someone." she grumbled.  
   
 _That is an odd thing for someone to say._ Remus thought. "You have a problem with casting spells on people?"  
   
"If they are harmful."  
   
"This spell isn't harmful though."  
   
"It could be." Trixi argued.  
   
"How so?" Remus smiled slightly. Lily had been this same way, always arguing her points with them as they were growing up, especially with Sirius-  
   
Sirius...! Anger roared through him. That prat of a traitor! It took all his strength not to curse in front of the child.  
   
"They could fall and break a bone." Trixi's voice suggested, pulling him from his thoughts. She was eyeing him carefully.  
   
"You want to talk to your dad about this? He might help you out better than I could." Doubtful. Remus thought, but she was Severus' daughter; it was not his place...  
   
"No, I am not talking to Daddy right now!" Her arms folded across her chest in a huff.  
   
"Oh, right." He quickly remembered what happened the other night in the Great Hall. "You're going to make me talk to him, aren't you?" He heaved a sigh. "He's not going to like this."  
   
"Am I in trouble?"  
   
"What?" He asked slightly confused. "Oh! Not at all."  
   
"Then why would Daddy be upset?"  
   
Remus smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."  
   
Trixi's eyes fell to her feet.  
   
"What's wrong?"  
   
"Please don't tell him."  
   
"Why not?" He heard his curious voice ask. She didn't answer him though. Her eyes seemed glued to the floor.  
   
"He should really know about this." Remus pressed when she didn't answer. "DADA is an important class, and you should learn the spells."  
   
"I don't want to talk to him." she said stubbornly as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm still mad."  
   
Remus had to stop himself from shuddering, she looked too much like Severus then. Way too much. What in Merlin's beard had Lily seen in that man anyway?  
   
"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you, Professor, I'm sorry." The girl gave him a worried look.  
   
Remus smiled softly. "It wasn't you, I was just thinking."  
   
"Professor Lupin, If I don't go soon, I'll be late for History of Magic." Trixi told him.  
   
"Right, go along then. If you're late, tell Professor Binns I kept you."  
   
She nodded and made a quick exit.  
   
 _Strange, that one._  
   
* * *  
   
"Draco, I said-" Severus stopped himself when he seen Remus standing at the doorway. "Oh, it's you." He sneered.  
   
"Good afternoon, Severus." Remus said slowly to avoid calling Snape by his childhood nickname.  
   
"Come in, then." Severus ushered him into his office.  
   
"I had a lesson with Trixi today." Remus said casually.  
   
"Tea?" Severus asked as he poured a cup.  
   
"No thanks."  
   
"So what about my daughter?"  
   
"Good kid." Remus felt extremely odd complimenting the man. "Bit strange though." He added for good measure.  
   
 _Yeah, that feels better._  
   
Severus gave him a dark look.  
   
"She's confusing." Remus said. "Teetering between you and Lily."  
   
"How is that confusing?" Serverus snapped.  
   
Remus shrugged, not sure how to explain his meaning. "I still can't believe you haven't told her about Harry and Lily."  
   
"She already knows."  
   
"Really?" Remus asked, surprised.  
   
"That bloody Hat told her."  
   
"Is that why she-"  
   
"Yes." Severus cut him off shortly.  
   
Remus chuckled. "Fine way to find out about your mother."  
   
Severus shot him an unamused look.  
   
"They were going to find out about each other eventually." Remus pointed out.  
"And what you did wasn't fair to either of them."  
   
"You want your potion or not?" Severus asked threateningly.  
   
"I didn't come here for that." Remus said, waving him off. "I came here to talk about Trixi."  
   
"It had better be important, Lupin." Severus' quiet voice was dangerously icily. "I am not in the mood for to exchange verbal jabs today."  
   
"She's a bit reluctant using spells in my class." Remus went straight to the point.  
   
"Continue." Severus drawled, suddenly interested.  
   
"It appears she's afraid of harming someone."  
   
Severus' eyes glazed over, staring off in space.  
   
 _He's gone batty again._ Remus knew Severus was deep in thought; whatever he’d said must have triggered something.  
   
"I thought she got over that." Severus finally said, his eyes still out of focus.  
   
"Are you going to tell me? Or are you just being cryptic again?" It made Remus uncomfortable that he knew Severus more than he wanted to.  
   
Severus came back from his trance. "There was an accident a year ago. Trixi had been practicing the Verzengen spell and my House Elf came in the room then. I forgot to charm him with the freezing spell. He ended up with some serious burns."  
   
"Oh, my!"  
   
"Trixi is a bit attached to the creature, too attached for my liking." he grunted at this. "But the house elf is a very good servant, so I can't say much."  
   
"The house elf didn't die then?"  
   
"Thankfully, no. We nursed him back to health."  
   
"We?" Remus raised an eyebrow.  
   
Severus shot him a smug look. "Obviously, Trixi is advanced when it comes to potions and remedies. "  
   
"Like her mother was..."  
   
"And Father." Severus pointedly reminded him with a growl before continuing. "So, Trixi took it hard, she did not want to duel anymore after that, but I would not have thought that Year One spells would affect her."  
   
"You said she was casting Verzengen?" Remus was suddenly astonished. That was a Sixth Year spell.  
   
"Yes."  
   
"I suppose that's a good reason why that is an upper level spell." Remus gave him a look of disapproval.  
   
Severus scoffed. "Already forgotten everything you and your friends did when you were young, did you?" His sneer was dark as he no doubt was remembered the pranks that had been pulled on him by the Marauders.  
   
"You weren't so innocent either, Snivellus." Remus usually refrained from calling him that horrible name, but sometimes it just would make a slip. Especially, if Severus spoke about Remus’ old friends; a subject Severus knew was a sore one.  
   
"Nor do I pretend to be!" Severus snapped.  
   
"How did you get past the radar?" Remus chose to ignore his outburst.  
   
"That's my secret, Lupin." He smirked, clearly pleased to know something he didn't.  
   
"She was successful at the spell?"  
   
"Very much. We practised often."  
   
"Well, something is wrong then." Remus said with a frown.  
   
Severus met his eyes for a moment. "What is it, Lupin?"  
   
"Trixi's tripping spell is the weakest one I have ever seen." He explained. "Especially after finding out she can do a Sixth Year spell."  
   
Severus cursed under his breath. "We'll have to fix that."  
   
"We?" Remus questioned.  
   
"Yes, 'we'!" He snarled. "I already have a full schedule, and it's your class she needs help in, Professor Defence Against the Dark Arts." Severus said the last bit with a touch of jealousy.  
   
"Maybe it's your help she needs more. This clearly is an emotional issue." Remus argued.  
   
Severus didn't say anything to that.  
   
"Most of her other spells seem advanced." Remus noted. "Funny how those two are alike, huh?" He added, speaking about Harry and Trixi.  
   
"Quit fantasising, Remus."  
  
* * *  
"You know those boggarts are scary creatures." Ron said at dinner that night. "We had one in our house last year, it took both Mum and Dad to get rid of it."  
   
"Professor Lupin did say it was best to attack a boggart with more than one person to confuse it." Hermione reminded him.  
   
"Neville dressing Snape up in his grandmother's clothing!" Ron started laughing.  
   
"Too bad we missed that." Fred said wistfully.  
   
"Yeah, that would have been great!" George said.  
   
Trixi wrinkled her nose at the thought of her father in a dress. "I bet he looked really weird"  
   
Ron snorted. "It made him look better to me."  
   
Trixi sent him a look.  
   
"Snape's coming." Harry warned.  
   
The group turned to see Professor Snape stalking up the aisle.  
   
"What's he want?" Ginny asked.  
   
Trixi turned back to her bowl of soup, suddenly finding it to be the most interesting thing of her day. The Gryffindors near her went silent as he approached.  
   
"Miss Snape." He greeted coolly. She could tell by his tone that he did not want to be standing there.  
   
"Yes?" She twirled her spoon through her food; a habit of hers since she was old enough to hold her own cutlery.  
   
"I would like a word."  
   
"I'm not finished eating."  
   
Her soup instantly vanished from her bowl. "Hey!" She snapped her head up to look at her father.  
   
His lips curled into a smug look. "It appears you are finished to me." He said dryly.  
   
"I'm not talking to you." She muttered.  
   
"Alright then, I suppose your..." he paused trying to find a word. "housemates would love to know about the time when you decided to have a finger painting session-"  
   
"Fine!" She shrieked and stood up from the table. Her face hot with red as she avoided the interested looks of her friends.  
   
"I thought you would change your mind." Professor Snape said, his eyes glittering with amusement.  
   
"After you, sir." Trixi grumbled.  
   
She had to hurry after him with his long strides down the Entrance Hall and into the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom.  
   
"What are we doing here?" She asked when he shut the door using a spell.  
   
"I have been informed that you are purposely withholding your power while casting in Professor Lupin's class." His eyes narrowed down at her with disapproval.  
   
"I do well in it." She argued. "I have the best shield in the class."  
   
"And the worst tripping spell."  
   
She looked down, saying nothing to his accusation.  
   
"It is not because you don't know how. So you will stop performing weak spells as of right now."  
   
"I don't want to."  
   
He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care. I want you to do your best in school, and you are not doing your best in Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
   
"I'll hurt someone!" She cried. "Please, Daddy!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
   
"Trixi," Professor Snape started sternly. "the spells that you are doing in Lupin's class are hardly harmful. They are used as training spells for more complicated ones that you will do later in school."  
   
"Good, we have substantiated that I can control the First Year spells, so I shouldn't have to do them." She crossed her arms.  
   
"Wrong." He said coolly, his lips barely moved. "You're going to do them. I will not allow you to get out of practice."  
   
"Could it be instead that you want to make sure everyone knows how good I am?" Trixi snapped.  
   
"That's just a mere bonus, my dear." He smirked. "Anyway, I have arranged two sessions a week for you to personally train with Lupin. I expect to hear positive results."  
   
"Aw, Daddy! Tutoring?!"  
   
"Until you show him you don't need it." His eyebrows raised. "How long that takes is up to you. Now then, I want you to trip me."  
   
"I don't want to."  
   
"Quit whining, and just do it." He growled. His patience was becoming thin.  
   
Trixi pulled out her wand reluctantly knowing she couldn't talk him out of this. The wand was very similar to her mother's, only shorter.  
   
"You still have your Mother's wand?"  
   
"Yes, Daddy." She patted her side. "I have never used it at school, you said I couldn't unless I absolutely needed to."  
   
Professor Snape nodded. "I was just making sure you are carrying it around." He adjusted himself into a defensive stance, and gave her a stern look with his eyes. "Whenever you're ready, Trixi."  
   
Trixi raised her wand, pointing it at her father. She said the incantation, and Professor Snape was knocked from his feet before she knew it.  
   
"Daddy!" She screamed and ran to him.  
   
"I'm fine, child, great Merlin, would you calm yourself." He grumbled as he pulled himself back to his feet.  
   
"Why didn't you block it!?" She demanded angrily.  
   
"I wanted to make sure you didn't hold back." He said as he dusted his robes off. "The House elves have been slacking." Professor Snape made a sound of disgust. "Now, then, Trixi, you do that to Professor Lupin, and I doubt he will say another word about how weak your spells are."  
   
"Oh, but I'm not doing that in class!" She gasped.  
   
"You will." His voice sounding suddenly dark. "You will not hold back."  
   
"No, but Daddy, I could hurt someone!"  
   
Snape put a hand to his forehead trying to sooth an oncoming headache. "Trixi..." he started as calmly as he could. "I don't doubt that Professor Lupin has made all the precautions necessary to make sure you and your classmates as safe from harm as possible."  
   
"But-"  
   
"Accidents happen, yes, It's part of the experience in going to a wizard school, but, I won't say this again, so listen closely.” He closed his eyes with a pause, gathering up the words from somewhere deep within. Very quickly, with a voice so quiet, it was hardly audible, he said, “I trust Lupin enough to ensure your safety and the others."  
   
Trixi didn't know the past those two had, but she knew her father did not like the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher one tiny bit. He also had issues with giving compliments to people, and in his odd way, this was a compliment to a man he hated.  
   
“I am not telling you to do anything higher than Year One, Trixi.” he added, when she remained silent. ”I won’t make you do anything higher if you feel it's too much.”  
   
If he truly meant this, it wasn’t a bad compromise. "Alright, Daddy," she said slowly, finally caving. "I guess I can try.

 

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about all the Speech in this chapter. I have been told I have too much of it, so I am working on it. Thanks for reading just the same, and I promise I will get better.  
  
In chapter 6, we take a walk in the past! Before Trixi is even born!


	7. I'll Be there For You

**{Chapter 6}**  
 _I'll Be There For You_  
  
"I still think he's too young for that, James." Lily said with a sigh, knowing full well her words wouldn't have any impact on the proud father she sat across the living room from.  
  
"Harry is a brave boy, aren't ya, my boy? A true Gryffindor through and through!" James sat on a training broom with his son in front of him.  
  
"Yes!" The child squealed, swinging his legs back and forth with eagerness. "Findor!"  
  
"Now you can't argue with that, Lily!" James was chuckling with pride.  
  
"Up!!" The boy ordered. "Up, Papa!"  
  
"Of course, Harry!" James lifted the twitching broom into the air, hovering enough so his feet weren't touching the ground.  
  
"Look, Mummy, no hands!" James exclaimed. Harry had his arms raised above his head and was babbling some baby language to himself.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screeched with a sudden red face. "YOU HOLD ON TO HIM RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Gosh, Lil', sometimes you ruin all our fun." James sulked. "We're barely even off the ground." But he obliged to the command of his wife.  
  
"No fun!" Harry blew a raspberry at his mother.  
  
"Harry!" Lily scolded. "That's naughty!"  
  
James laughed. "Padfoot taught him that."  
  
"As if I didn't know!" Lily rolled her eyes, then she let out a giggle.  
  
"He spent two hours-" James paused in mid-sentence, his eyes gazing out the window.  
  
"Two hours?" His wife asked, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"Lily!" He leapt off the broom, nearly tripping from the sudden movement. He thrust his son into the alarmed woman's arms. "Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"*  
  
Lily did as he said and ran up to the second floor. Where's her wand?  
  
 _Stupid! You should always keep your wand with you!_  
  
Where is it? She asked herself over. Where is it? They had no chance without her wand.  
  
Then she remembered... it had been left in the kitchen. Did she have time to retrieve it?  
  
She heard a crash from downstairs.  
  
Oh, God! No, no, no! She found herself screaming. He's going to kill my son. No... I can't let him...! What can she do?  
  
The window! Lily hurried to it. Could she jump from it? How many feet high up was it? Fourteen? Sixteen? No... it was too high...  
  
She set Harry in his cot. Harry, who was so calm while his mother was screaming and wailing. Her brave little boy.  
  
She wouldn't let him take her baby. Lily started barricading the door. If she could buy them time, maybe she could think of a wandless spell that would help them. She struggled with the armchair, grunting and whimpering in a frantic status. "Not my baby!" She whispered, as if saying it would protect Harry. She piled boxes on and around the chair as fast as she could, panting from the swift movements.  
  
She heard the creak of the floorboards as He stepped down the hall toward the room she was trapped in. She had no time. He was coming for them. Lily sobbed realizing James was dead. There is no chance Voldemort let him live. James would have fought to the bitter end.  
  
They were next.  
  
 _Harry’s next!_  
  
Lily rushed to her son, picking him up in her arms, kissing him on the forehead with tears in her eyes. _God save us. Merlin save us._  
  
The doorknob turned with a click and the dark wizard pushed himself into the room. With a wave of his wand, he removed the barricade, stacking the boxes in a lazy pile with haste.  
  
The once handsome now looked like the monster he was. His skin was grey and scaly like that of a reptile. His eyes glowed red. He had no nose; just two slits for breathing. Lily knew that when he spoke, he hissed like a snake would. Was that what he wanted to be?  
  
Lily set her son in his cot and shielded him with her body. "Please, not Harry..." she begged the monster in front of her. She knew it was worthless, the man held no love for someone. He may as well had no heart, but she didn't know what else to do.  
  
The dark wizard told her to step aside. Why? Why didn't he just kill her like he had James.  
  
He just wanted Harry, Lily figured, but she refused to give up her son, even if it would allow her to save herself. He would do something like that without a second thought, but Lily could not.  
  
She continued to beg for her son's life. She offered her own life in replacement, but Voldemort was not the kind to reason. He had come here for one thing only; to kill her little boy.  
  
Lily wailed. There was nothing she could do! The tall wizard before her was going to kill her and then he would go after Harry. Her pleas had no effect on him. He didn't understand love. He never cared to. How could anyone become like this? How can someone go through life without love?  
  
"Stand aside- stand aside, girl-"* He ordered ever so calmly.  
  
Lily shook her head determinedly. She would rather die than to do that. She would never give her son to him. Never. "Please! Have mercy!"  
  
Green light blinded her.  
  
Lily woke from the nightmare. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as tears streamed down from her eyes. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and threw up onto the floor.  
  
"Not Harry!" She sobbed. "No!" The event played over and over in her head.  
  
Harry's okay. Harry's okay. Harry's okay. Her mind repeated until it finally sunk in.  
  
But James...Her husband... He was gone.  
  
She wept as soundlessly as she could as to not wake her sleeping son who was in his crib across the way. Then she cried harder when she realized she made a mess on Severus' rug and she couldn't even clean it up with her wand because she no longer had magic.  
  
She had to clean the mess up before it stained, but Lily didn't even know where the cleaning supplies were kept. Severus had given her a minor tour of his new house in Oakdrift that day when she moved in. He hadn't been completely thorough though. He had shown her the main rooms, the linen closet where she was welcome to use his towels, and his dank Potions Cellar.  
  
It was a really wonderful two-story house. Early on, Lily had found out that Severus had many wards cast on upon it. One was a concealing charm. She could step out onto the lawn, wave to a passerby, and she would appear invisible to them. They couldn't even hear her. The outside was white with a sage green trimming and an ordinary looking porch. The front lawn was nice and green, with bins of red tulips that Severus kept alive with some sort of rejuvenating spell. An apple tree also stood proudly in the center of the yard.  
  
Inside, on the first floor, was a small kitchen with a round wooden table for dining at, and a pantry closet. Off the kitchen was a small bathroom that only contained a loo and a sink; and not far from that, a door led to his potions cellar, the place where he spent most his time in.  
  
Severus also had a spacious den, which had been turned into a library with shelves and shelves of books, mostly about potions and magic. She had cringed when she'd seen the massive collection of books on dark magic. It was brightly lit, brighter than any other room. Severus had lined the flooring with thin green throw rugs, each with a disgusting snake positioned in the center of it. His furniture was much lovelier, though: three comfy armchairs and a sofa, all white with emerald green specks.  
  
His fireplace for Flooing was located in a small room just off his den, and that was all he used that room for, so it was bare.  
  
On the second floor, there were three bedrooms. Two had their own luxurious bathrooms, complete with a soaking tub, a shower stall, and dark green marble tiling. The walls were white and encased in them were an assorted amount of glorious green imitation gems. Lily really admired it.  
  
The bedrooms were so big, Lily could dance in them if she wanted to. Severus claimed that the two master rooms were each seventeen by fifteen feet; Lily couldn't believe the size of them. Growing up, her room had been twelve foot square, and she thought that had been plenty of space. Each room had a nice sized bed that would magically heat or cool to the sleeper's comfort, a white armchair, a desk and chair, a walk in closet and a big window that overlooked the tiny neighbourhood of equally elegant houses.  
  
"Where did you get the money to buy the house?" She had asked, sitting on the most pleasant bed she had ever encountered.  
  
"You heard of Tobias passing on?" Severus had asked this bitterly. He had stood in front of her, watching Harry closely as he crawled around on the floor near Severus' feet.  
  
"I did..." Lily had known that he and his father hadn't gotten along well.  
  
"Apparently, my old man wasn't completely useless." He'd said, lifting the bottom of his robes to avoid the toddler's grasping hands. "He put my name in his will, alongside with a large amount of money that was awarded upon his death through some muggle financial service called Life Insurance."  
  
"Harry won’t hurt you, Sev." She'd said gently. "He just likes your robes. James only wore robes to meetings after Hogwarts. He liked muggle clothing better. He claimed the robes were too bulky; I happen to agree with him."  
  
"Yes, well, I am sure his hands are fully clean." Severus had said with sarcasm, looking at Harry in disgust.  
  
"I also received the house on Spinner's End." He'd gone on. "But there was no way in hell I was going to move back there. So I sold my flat, and Spinner's End. Then I bought this as soon as I saw it."  
  
"And you could afford Riffer after that?" Lily had known house elves were expensive; only very rich wizards could afford them. She had picked up her son, clearly noting that Severus wasn't accustomed to children.  
  
"Riffer was a gift." He'd simply answered, and she had been able to tell by his tone that he wouldn't go further than that.  
  
"Gift!" Harry had cheered. It was his favourite word. Remus spoiled him with gifts. Harry held his hands out to Severus. "Gift!" He repeated, laughing.  
  
"I still have plenty stored in Gringotts," Severus had ignored Harry. "enough to last many years, but I can't simply sit around and do nothing, especially after the last few years..." He'd said this quietly, and paused as Harry had tried grabbing at his arm. He'd taken a side step before saying, "I have just sent in my application to become an official Potions Master."  
  
"That's really nice, Sev." she had told him softly. She had kissed her son on the cheek before giving him a playful bounce on her hip. "Being official has it's advantages." She added.  
  
"I already make a fair amount from the Malfoys and other associates who order the most expensive potions." Severus had said proudly. He had left after that so she and Harry could arrange themselves comfortably in the spare room he was allowing them to use.  
  
Now Harry was sleeping soundlessly as she tried drying her tears. She went to the bathroom to wash herself up. Then she went and cleaned the mess as best as she could using the light from the bathroom (that she lit with a match) so she could see. Lily rinsed out the towel she had used and threw it in a laundry hamper.  
  
Lily wasn't going to be able to sleep now, as she was wide awake and she didn't want to meet that nightmare again anytime soon. She crept down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. That's when she realized the stove that Severus had there was an electric one, and he didn't have the electricity on because he had a house elf to magically cook everything. Settling for a glass of cold grape juice that she was able to get from the fridge, she sat down at the dining table.  
  
Lily jumped at the sudden sound of a creak from a cupboard of the kitchen. Riffer emerged. "Mistress Lily." Riffer greeted in a whisper. Though it was pointless; his whisper was not so quiet.  
  
Severus' young House Elf looked like most House Elfs did. He had a large nose, big round, teary eyes, and his ears were long. The pillow case he wore wasn't dingy or gross, either. Severus made sure Riffer was well taken care of. He looked much better than Lucius Malfoy's House Elves ever did, who barely went through a day without a blunt hit somewhere on their little bodies. That man was so awful!  
  
"Oh, dear! I woke you!" she frowned. "I'm so sorry, Riffer."  
  
Riffer smiled widely. "Riffer is okay, Riffer is! Would Mistress Lily like something? Riffer can make Mistress Lily something!" He still spoke in a whisper, likely to avoid waking a sleeping Severus.  
  
"I wanted to make myself tea, but I'm beginning to discover that I'm completely useless in this house." She told him glumly.  
  
"Mistress Lily is not useless!" Riffer scolded before heating up a kettle of water with a wave of his hand. A plate of almond raspberry biscuits appeared before her and then a canister of sugar, followed by a cup of cream, and finally the tea.  
  
"Riffer, you are so kind, thank you." She nibbled on a biscuit politely, but she wasn't too hungry.  
  
Riffer bowed. "Anything for Mistress Lily."  
  
"Oh, please don't do that, Riffer, I am not a princess or anything." It sincerely made her uncomfortable when house elves bowed to her.  
  
"Riffer always bows to Riffer's Master and Mistress."  
  
"I don't want you to anymore." She argued.  
  
"Riffer must." He insisted.  
  
Lily pursed her lips in frustration, but she was in no mood to argue further. "Riffer, before I forget, I made a mess on Severus' rug in the bedroom I am sleeping in. Could you make sure it doesn't stain, please?"  
  
"Riffer will make sure, Riffer will!" The house elf bowed again and instead of disapparating like he would normally do in the daytime, he hurried out of the kitchen on foot to stay as quiet as possible.  
  
Lily soon found she missed Riffer's company. He kept her mind from wandering too far about her lost husband and friends. She stuffed a biscuit in her mouth in an effort to have something to swallow the painful lump forming in her throat.  
  
Recently, her pulse had become extra high. She knew it was from stress. Severus offered her potions for it, but she didn't have the stomach to take them. In fact, she hardly ate anything, and when she did, it usually came back up soon after. Lily was starting to develop a headache from the lack of nutrition and the abundance of stress.  
  
"Lily?" Severus' came up from behind her.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Her voice was croaking from the unsuccessful attempts to not cry.  
  
Severus pulled a chair up to her so he could sit next to her. "No, I was just about ready to go up, actually."  
  
"You're just now going to bed?" She knew it was after two in the morning.  
  
Severus grinned. "I am nocturnal, Lily."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.  
  
Lily sniffed. "I was thinking about...well, you know."  
  
Severus put an arm around her. "You really need to get some sleep." He said softly. "Do you need a sleeping potion?"  
  
"No, Sev..." she sobbed. "I need Remus!" Lily suddenly wailed.  
  
"Right..." he agreed uneasily. Remus was much better at comforting her than he was. "But, Lily, it's a full moon..."  
  
Lily leaned over to the left to see out the den's window. She hadn't noticed it before, but Severus was right, it was a full moon. Feeling hopeless and extremely upset, she lay her arms on the table and tucked her face in them, weeping loudly.  
  
"Oh, Lily..." Severus rubbed her back. "Don't cry, please."  
  
But she did cry. She cried until she exhausted herself. Severus stayed with her the whole time, and when she finally closed her eyes to hopefully, but doubtfully, fall into a dreamless sleep, he carried her up to her bed and tucked her in.  
  
Snape looked down at her red face. His stomach was fighting a war inside him as he felt her pain. Lily was usually so strong. She was one of the strongest people he knew, and it pained him to see her this way. For her to be so sick with grief was just not like her. Lily was always there to console others with their problems. She healed Lupin's wounds both inside and out; When Snape had lost his mother suddenly in the fourth year of Hogwarts, she had been there for him; not that his mother meant much to him, but she was still his mother, the woman who had given him the blood of a wizard. Lily had even been there for Sirius Black when his younger brother Regulus Black had gone missing. Black had astonishingly showed a tender side to himself then.  
  
Lily needed help herself now, and Snape was going to have to pull her back together, for if this continued, he knew he would lose her.  
  
"Don't worry, Lily, I'll get you through this..." he whispered to her.  
* * *  
  
Lily was taking advantage of Harry's nap to sit in the kitchen and peel a Mandrake root for a batch of pepper-up potions. Molly Weasley always requested Lily to make her family's potions. It seemed the Weasley family went through an enormous amount of healing potions. Mrs. Weasley hardly had time to brew up such potions herself - having seven children, and all but one being under the age of ten. Lily didn't know how Molly did it. The woman amazed her. Harry alone, was enough to deplete Lily's energy.  
  
She got her cauldron out and set it on the table to start boiling the mandrake root before she remembered she couldn't brew this potion anymore. She lacked the magic to do it. She frowned. It was so hard to get used to the idea of being absolutely useless in this world. She could do simple ones, like a minor fever reducer, since it didn't contain anything magical; but most potions needed some sort of magical plant or creature part to make.  
  
Lily picked up her wand, the instrument she still felt she needed to carry around with her everywhere she went. It felt warm and fuzzy against her hand, as if nothing was wrong. Lily didn't understand it. If she was magic-less, shouldn't the wand be stone cold?  
  
"Mistress should allow Riffer to do Riffer's job." The house elf came in and stood next to her. "Master says so." Riffer added.  
  
"This isn't normal work, Riffer." She told him, jarring up the ingredients before her. She would have to ask Severus to brew the potions. "This is for potions."  
  
"Mistress is not in the cellar doing Mistress' work?" Riffer asked.  
  
"I am up here for Harry. I'm waiting for him to finish his nap."  
  
Riffer smiled and his ears wiggled. "I can wait for Harry Potter, Mistress!" The House Elf loved the young boy who had escaped death unscathed just about five weeks ago.  
  
"Oh Riffer, you don't have to, you silly thing."  
  
"Mistress should work in the Master's Potions Cellar, yes Mistress should! The kitchen is where Riffer works!"  
  
"I do have to go down and ask Severus something." She reasoned with herself. "If Harry wakes up, you will let me know though, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Riffer will let Mistress know when Harry Potter awakes from Harry Potter's nap!" Riffer nodded excitedly.  
  
"Thank you, Riffer." She got up from the table and filled her arms with the potion ingredients she had been working with.  
  
The door to Severus' Potions Cellar was just right off the kitchen, the room having been originally intended as a food storage. She knocked on the door, and after a few moments it creaked open.  
  
"Lily, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you don't need to knock to come down here," he called lazily. She couldn't see Severus, but she knew his rough location, which was by the shelf of his most precious, rare, and expensive ingredients.  
  
Lily descended the stone stairs and put on one of Severus' thick robes that hung on the wall. No one was allowed to pass the stair landing without wearing one of these. She then placed the ingredients on a nearby cabinet so her arms were free.  
  
The cellar smelled of must, as most did due to lack of air flow. If she could cast magic, she would cast an air freshening charm. The Potions Cellar was large. It had so many shelves of ingredients, tools, and potions that anyone would honestly believe they had just walked into an actual Potions shop.  
  
She saw his tall figure standing where she had thought he was. His back turned to her as he (presumably) scanned his eyes over his ingredients, murmuring to himself. Not wishing to wreck his train of thought, she waited for him to reach for a jar of Australian box turtle hearts before saying anything.  
  
"Would you do something for me?" Lily asked, following Severus to one of his work stations. He had a long table that was separated off into twelve working areas.  
  
"Anything for you, Lily." He said without looking her way as he squeezed the heart of a turtle over his brewing potion; draining its blood into the cauldron. Then he chopped it into pieces with an ancient, silver-bladed knife.  
  
"The Weasleys need a few potions brewed. I just about got all the ingredients prepared, but I can't brew them."  
  
"The family of rabbits?" He asked dryly.  
  
"That's an awful thing to say, Sev." She narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"A little self control wouldn't do them no harm." Snape smirked to himself.  
  
"Oh, Sev, that's their business, and they gave us a decent income before..." she suddenly choked on her words, as tears stung her eyes. "James..." she whispered.  
  
Snape reduced the flame under his cauldron. "Lily..." he walked to her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry, Lil'." He whispered, patting her back soothingly. "It'll be alright."  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around Snape's waist and sobbed into his chest. "I just miss him so much!" She said through a sniff.  
  
"I know." It might have been Potter's death she was mourning, but Snape felt awful for her. He wished there was something he could do to ease her suffering.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Sev." Her tears continuing to flow. "I feel so useless in this world now, and I don't even have James here to help me."  
  
Snape didn't know what to say. Lily usually didn't go to him with her problems. Lupin was the one to comfort her when she missed Potter. She and Lupin shared that same grief. Snape couldn't match it; even if Lily was upset, he still hated Potter.  
  
"I'm thinking about moving back to a muggle city."  
  
"No, Lily, don't do that!" He tightened his grip on her. "Lily, please. You have so many friends here, you don't need to live with the muggles."  
  
"It's just that... " she paused, making a wet sniff. Snape summoned a clean handkerchief for her. "I can't do anything here anymore, and all I am is a burden to you." She dabbed her puffy eyes.  
  
Snape pushed away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Lily," he started firmly. "You are not a burden to me, do you hear me?" His black eyes bore into hers. "Don't you ever say such a thing to me again!" He then pulled her back to him. Softly, he said, "You are my friend, Lily, and always will be."  
  
"But I can't even make a living here." She protested tearily, and broke away from him.  
  
Snape frowned slightly, not wanting to let her go. "You did say you prepared the ingredients for those potions the Weasels-"  
  
"Weasleys, Sev." She couldn't help giggling.  
  
"Weasleys..." he drawled, with a grin, happy to have slightly amused her. "I prefer the name Weasels."  
  
"It's not nice though." She shook a finger at him.  
  
"So, anyway..." he shifted his eyes, uncomfortable with her scolding. "You can still prepare potion ingredients. "  
  
"But what good does it do if I can't brew them?"  
  
"Lily, we can work on them together. Just like we used to do at Hogwarts. You loved the ingredient preparing better than I did anyway, and I, the brewing better than you. We can be partners."  
  
"Partners?" She asked, only slightly brightening up.  
  
"Sure! We can combine our clientèle, and I am sure we'll have many potions to make. You will be so busy that it'll keep your mind off...things." he held his breath as he waited for her response.  
  
"Will I be really that useful? Or are you just saying so?" She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. Sometimes Lily knew him too well.  
  
"You will be very useful. Besides, we both could use the company, don't you think? You certainly could use someone to talk with." He smiled. "Besides a broom flying infant that is."  
  
"Sev, if you really mean it..."  
  
Snape could almost click his heels with the feeling that suddenly rushed through him. Almost... Proper wizards kept a calm disposition at all times.  
  
"Of course I mean it!" he said, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "Come!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the cauldron he'd been working with when she arrived. "I'll show you the potion I am trying to invent. It's an antidote for boomslang poisoning."  
  
* * *  
"What are you doing for New Year's, Lily?" Snape asked, as they each ate a bowl of his favourite soup; french onion, extra chunky.  
  
"Remus and I are taking Harry to see the fireworks in London. Would you like to join us?" Lily was making a huge effort in hiding her depression around Harry.  
  
"Fire!" Harry screeched and threw a piece of onion across the kitchen.  
  
"No, no, Harry." Lily scolded her son gently. "We don't throw food. Watch Mummy, Harry." She dipped her spoon into her soup and delicately placed it in her mouth.  
  
"Yick!" Harry scrunched up his face in disgust, showing a set of white, baby teeth. He flung another piece of onion.  
  
"So we have established that he doesn't favour onions." Snape stared coldly at Harry, annoyed by the boy's atrocious manners. Not that he had room to talk. Once upon a time, Severus Snape had had a matching demeanour, thanks to his good-for-nothing father. Since then, he had learned to act as a respectable wizard should.  
  
Lily took Harry's bowl of soup from him so he wouldn't throw any more food, then picked up the two pieces he had tossed from his bowl. She went to the pantry for a box of cereal and put a handful on the tabletop of his high chair.  
  
"You're not going to tell Riffer to get him something else?" Snape asked, eyeing the cereal.  
  
Lily didn't answer him as she put the box of cereal away.  
  
 _Maybe she hadn't heard him._  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"I make Riffer do enough as it is." She said quietly before sitting back down. "Eat it. Don't fling it." She told Harry.  
  
Harry seemed happy enough, but cereal wasn't a balanced meal. Narcissa's constant rambling of the Malfoy heir, Draco, had taught Snape that. Apparently, the first three years of a child's life was their most important ones of all.  
  
"What does little Harry like to eat, Lily?" Snape's black eyes wouldn't leave the toddler as Harry played with his food.  
  
"Don't bother with it, Sev. He's fine." Lily tried assuring him.  
  
"He surely can not eat cereal for the rest of his life." He sneered at the boy. Why he was even willing to care was beyond him. He surely didn't like the spoiled spawn of James Potter, but he wasn't going to allow the boy to starve under his roof. "Tell me what the boy will eat, and I'll have Riffer make it."  
  
"Severus-"  
  
"Riffer." Snape's call was barely audible, but his elf appeared with a loud "CRACK" just the same.  
  
"Master!" Riffer proudly bowed with a smile.  
  
"I'll just have Riffer cook until he makes something Harry will eat." He said craftily, knowing Lily would say something to avoid having Riffer slave away for hours.  
  
"Harry likes roast chicken legs and mashed potatoes with gravy." She finally answered, eyeing the house elf pitifully.  
  
"And will the child eat a vegetable?"  
  
"Carrots, but uncooked."  
  
"Riffer, roast a chicken leg for Harry. Prepare a small portion of mashed potatoes with gravy, and diced raw carrots." Snape ordered his house elf.  
  
"Oh yes, Master, sir!" Riffer cheerfully said and went to work.  
  
"There will be no more of that Lily." Snape gave her a sharp look to make sure she knew he meant what he said. "You and Harry both are going to start eating better. Don't think I haven't noticed your lack of appetite lately. You will eat more, even if I have to force feed you."  
  
"It'd be different if I didn't have to have Riffer do everything for me." She said miserably.  
  
"Riffer is not here to lounge around, Lily. If you need something done, tell him to do it. Otherwise, I'll make him do it. Either way, Riffer is going to work like the house elf he is."  
  
Lily mumbled something Snape didn't make out.  
  
"What is that?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I am not used to being waited on hand and foot." She still mumbled it, but at least he could understand her then.  
  
"Riffer, give Lily your honest opinion about how you feel when you serve her." Snape ordered.  
  
"Oh, Riffer is so happy when Mistress Lily asks Riffer to help! Yes, Riffer is!" Riffer cheered happily. "Riffer loves Mistress Lily. Riffer does!"  
  
"He can't be serious?" She asked Snape dubiously.  
  
"I ordered him to be serious." Snape said slowly with boredom. "Can we get back to our dinner now?"  
  
Lily eyed the smiling house elf before she nodded.  
  
Snape cleared his throat, knowing what he was about to say she wouldn't be too thrilled with. "Lucius came by today. He invited me to their New Year's Party, and I'm going to go."  
  
"Severus, you can't socialize with those people!" She shrieked. "They are on the dark side!"  
  
"Lily, they were under the Imperius curse, and their names have been cleared." He spoke quietly, his eyes falling to his soup as he lied to the woman he loved.  
  
"You don't really believe that?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"You saw the evidence." Snape said.  
  
"You mean lack of evidence!" He made the mistake of glancing at her. Lily's green eyes were narrowed angrily at him. Glowing, even.  
  
"Whichever." He said carelessly. "The Ministry has claimed that they are innocent. We must all make an effort to move on."  
  
The noise she made after that said she disagreed with him.  
  
"Look, Lily," he said gently. "my heart aches for you, but keeping in touch with the former Death Eaters might prove to be a brilliant idea should the Dark Lord return."  
  
"What do you mean?" Curiosity took over her anger.  
  
"You were there for my trial." he simply said. Albus had fought hard for Snape's innocence since Snape joined the Order to protect Lily, serving as a secret double agent. He owed the old wizard his life for helping him. If it weren't for Albus Dumbledore, Snape would be rotting in Azkaban, and probably right alongside that foul mouthed, traitorous Black. Or worse, Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He had to fight the urge to shudder when he thought of that heinous woman.  
  
"What makes you think Voldemort will allow you back into his circle?" Lily asked. "Surely he'll find out that you were on the Order's side?"  
  
"My trial was kept private." He answered. "For that very reason."  
  
"But Remus and I were there!" Lily protested.  
  
"Yes. By Albus' request." He then smirked "You didn't think I had so little support, did you?"  
  
"Well, yes, I thought so..." she was slightly taken aback. He hardly ever made fun of her thoughtlessness. It was a part of him Lily was still getting used to, obviously something he had picked up from being with the Death Eaters for nearly five years. Severus had always had a natural dark humour, but no doubt spending so much time with Lucius Malfoy hadn't helped him in the slightest.  
  
"I apologize, Lily." Snape said meaningfully, when he noticed the frown on her face. "But I have more-" he stopped himself short. Those people weren't his friends. Other than Lucius and Narcissa. "I have more support than you think, Lily. They aren't really my friends, though," he admitted. "They just admire my skills, as much as the Dark Lord had. We also grew up together and when you spend so many years with the same people, you end up... bonding."  
  
Lily swirled her spoon through her soup absently.  
  
"You surely understand?" He asked softly. "You hated Potter and Black during the first two years of Hogwarts. That's not much different from my situation, you know."  
  
"Yes." she whispered in agreement, no less thinking about her dead husband.  
  
"I have decided it would be wise to keep my connections strong with them."  
  
"What about Harry?!" She cried. "Won't they want to hurt him?"  
  
"My house has many powerful protection wards. You will not find a safer place." He assured her. "Besides, didn't Albus mention Harry was safe as long as you were alive?"  
  
"I guess so, but it doesn't make much sense to me." she said helplessly. "How can magic-less me protect someone from a harmful spell?"  
  
"Magic isn't all black and white, Lily."  
  
"Can't they just kidnap him?" She asked with wide eyes, unwilling to set her mind at ease.  
  
Kidnap?  
  
 _Did she really just ask that?_  
  
"Lily, you read too much muggle fiction. Wizards hardly resort to such a thing."  
  
"But it does happen." She argued.  
  
Snape sighed. "Yes. Not very often though."  
  
"So how would you stop one of your 'friends' from snatching my son?" She had fear in her eyes. She wanted him to help her protect her son. "Isn't there a spell for that too?"  
  
"Just let me think, alright?" He asked a bit too harshly which caused her to look down to her soup. She had hardly eaten anything. "Finish your soup." He ordered with a tender tone. "I am sure there's something I have read that will do what you're needing."  
  
Snape once read a list of countries that had the most kidnappings and murders, he just needed to remember which one had the most. That was likely the country to have the spell. If there was one, anyhow. If muggles were kidnapped and murdered there, perhaps wizards were too.  
  
The Philippines? India? Venezuela? Mexico?  
  
Yes, it was Mexico. Now, what had he read about Mexico... Known for their Chiles En Nogada, a patriotic dish with chopped meat, fruit, and spices. It was a favorite dish of the Wizards there. But what did the wizards do about the kidnappings? He scanned his head for the word kidnap.  
  
"Severus?" Lily broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Hush." He said softly. "I'm thinking."  
  
What was the word for kidnap in the Spanish language? He had a photographic memory, but he had so much information stored, it often took him a bit to find what he wanted.  
  
 _There it is... 'Raptar'._ He thought as a page of a book flashed into his immediate mind. He scanned the page. Apparently, there were plenty of abductions there. Mostly done in a city called Ciudad Juárez. A wizard by the name of Alejandro Rodriguez had come up with an anti kidnapping ward.  
  
"Found one, Lily." He finally announced taking his wand out of his robes and standing up. "I'll cast it on you and the boy, alright?"  
  
Lily nodded and stood.  
  
"There is just one problem with this spell, Lily." He warned.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You wont be able to apparate with anyone but those on the trusted list, this includes side by side Flooing. Although flooing by yourself will still be possible. Who would you like to list down as the people you trust?"  
  
"Well, you, of course." She smiled, slightly biting her lip. "Remus, Albus, and Molly and Arthur."  
  
Snape nodded. "I'll put Harry down too, so you will be able to floo together."  
  
"Oh, smart thinking, I wouldn't have thought of that."  
  
"The same people for Harry then, Lily?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded.  
  
"Hold my hand." He reached out for her, and she took his hand. He smiled faintly as he felt her soft palm in his. "And now hold Harry's hand." He instructed. Harry's hands were a mess, who, by this time, was eating his meal that Riffer had prepared for him. Lily didn't seem to mind her son's disgusting hands though.  
  
 _Let's just hope I can pronounce this correctly..._  
  
"Viajare solo con las que confio." Snape chanted as he touched Lily's forehead with the tip of his wand, then Harry's.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"I truly detest the Spanish language." Snape groused. He was much better with Latin and Dutch. After four more attempts, he finally said it correctly. "Viajaré sólo con los que confío." Snape felt his wand vibrate against his hand. He touched Lily and Harry's foreheads again. Lily blinked, and Harry squirmed.  
  
 _At last, it's working._  
  
He then had to heavily focus on the faces of the trusted people, while naming them off verbally.  
  
"You are well protected now, Lily." Snape said when he was finished. He gently squeezed her hand before releasing it.  
  
Lily hugged him. "Thanks so much, Sev!"  
  
"Don't you ever worry about a thing, Lily." He said into her ear as he hugged her back "I'm here for you."

* * *

 

 **A/N:**  
  
 _*Asterisked quotes from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' by JK Rowling, Chapter Seventeen: Bathilda's secret_ ** _  
  
_** _A VERY special thanks to keyty_ for the Spanish translation of "I shall travel with only those I trust." (Viajaré sólo con los que confío)_  
   
  
 **Preview for the next chapter(it's a long preview!)**  
  
 _"The Potions Mistress"_  
  
"Is everyone done with their toasting?" Trixi asked from where she stood at the door. "I can show you the next step." Her eyes fell to the floor as sixteen pairs of eyes looked at her. "If you'll allow me..." To Trixi's amazement, the remaining students followed her up to Professor Snape's desk.  
  
"I consider this the simplest step of them all." She told them. "The toasted pumpkin seeds, and two teaspoons of beetle eyes." she mixed the two in Snape's mortal and pestle and proceeded to grind the ingredients together. "Look simple enough?" She asked them and most of her classmates nodded. Minutes later, she was finished. "This is what you want it to look like." It looked like beach sand with a little black mixed with it.  
  
Everyone went back to their seats to do the task and Trixi sent three jars of Beetle Eyes to be passed around the room.  
  
"What do I do when I have added too many Beetle Eyes?" Gabriella Norman asked.  
  
"How on Earth do you add too many?!" a boy from Slytherin demanded. "It's two teaspoons! One! Two!"  
  
"Be thankful Professor Snape isn't here?"


	8. The Potion Mistress

**{Chapter 7}**  
  
 _The Potions Mistress_  
  
Trixi was not fitting in well in Hogwarts. All the first-year Gryffindors seemed to hate her, or avoided her because they (and most of the school) considered her weird. All except for Thomas Vandel. He didn't seem to fit in either, he certainly wasn't like the other boys in their House, who were a pretty rowdy bunch. There were seven first year Gryffindors boys. Thomas was the only muggleborn.  
  
He appeared to be a loner, although he had latched himself onto Trixi quickly enough. Not that she had minded; he was one of the very few first-year Gryffindors who didn't call her names. He was also Trixi's only friend, at least in her year.  
  
Thomas was very mature, and Trixi liked his company. He was pretty childish with the idea of magic though. She found this part of him entertaining, allowing herself to feel a bit superior, and she helped him with all kinds of spells. He favored Charms the most, nearly matching her skill in it, which was impressive for a muggleborn. He learned those spells faster than Trixi ever had, and she was the daughter of an extraordinary wizard. Trixi realized that if Thomas had been raised by a set of wizard parents, he may have even been better than her. The only thing that stopped him was that he didn't know of all the spells.  
  
 _How do muggle-borns possess such ability? How can they be better than children raised as witches or wizards?_  
  
The Gryffindor girls (there were only four total, including herself) refused to listen to Trixi about her father. They also continued to believe that Trixi shared his same views on muggleborns (which was untrue), and therefore treated Trixi like she was some scum of the Earth. It didn't help that Trixi had to dorm with The Three Nasties (as she called them), so there was little escaping their wrath. Trixi tried being nice to them, but they wouldn't return the gesture. Sara had even bumped into Trixi on purpose in the bathroom last night, sending the small girl falling to the ground so that one of her elbows now ached from a bruise.  
  
The Weasleys and Harry were involved with their own friends during their free time. They were nice to her (even Ron was starting to warm up), but Trixi knew that she acted younger than her age. Trixi decided that she wouldn't bother them much and would only dine with them if they invited her. She didn't want to get in their way.  
  
Being the daughter of Professor Snape didn't help her ability to make friends. Some of the kids were just flat out scared to even talk to her.  
  
The older Slytherins showed some signs of interest in her, mostly only due to the fact she was Snape's daughter. They were wise enough not to make fun of her, unlike some of the other students from her House, but the majority of them just would justnod or grunt a greeting. None of them wanted to speak with the strange Gryffindor girl.  
  
Trixi was waiting for Draco to cool down before she went and talked to him. She really hadn't wanted to make him mad the other day, but Trixi felt the Hat must have sorted her in Gryffindor for a reason. Her mother was a Gryffindor, and Lily Evans had been a remarkable witch. A muggleborn one at that! In an odd way, being a Gryffindor made her feel closer to the mother she'd never known.  
  
Trixi spent a lot of her time thinking about Harry. She wondered what it would be like to have a big brother. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't have the nerve. Would he even believe her? He may not even like the fact that she was his sister. The hate between her father and brother were mutual - anybody could tell that if they saw the two together even for a second.  
  
He had no close family of his own, but Harry Potter would probably be repulsed by the idea of being related to her. He still sometimes looked at her as if she couldn't be trusted, especially if he were in a discussion with Hermione and Ron. The three would instantly hush up if she walked by them.  
  
"You like him or something?" Thomas whispered to her at breakfast one morning when he caught her staring at Harry.  
  
"Who?" Trixi asked. She was hardly paying attention to him. She was feeling awful for Harry. Trixi at least had her father. Harry didn't even have that. She had recently over heard him talking about some boy named Dudley he had to live with. He sounded like an awful kid.  
  
"Potter." Thomas was looking at her with interest, his head slightly tilted to the side.  
  
"Well, I like him, but not in the way you're thinking." She answered as she fully came out of her daydream.  
  
"Lots of the first years are getting his autograph. He's real famous, I hear." Thomas shrugged, he didn't seem to care much about Harry's celebrity status. "Maybe you should get one."  
  
"I am not going to get his autograph!" She was repulsed by the idea. Sure, it was amazing what Harry did, but Trixi wasn't one to get excited over famous people, they were just people after all. People with talents, people with money, or people with luck.  
  
Her father was talented and incredible, but no one ever asked for his autograph. Trixi had once thought he should have been famous for his skills, but she'd quickly thrown that out the window. While Severus Snape would enjoy the attention, he certainly wouldn't like the constant news reporters and lack of privacy.  
  
Harry appeared to be the same way. He always looked uncomfortable when someone asked for an autograph. Actually her brother looked uncomfortable when he was the centre of attention period. She found it odd that he was the Gryffindor's Seeker, since that brought upon a lot of fans. The most important player was the seeker. The other positions were just there for the crowd's entertainment.  
  
Besides, an autograph is just a signature. Trixi had something better than that. She was Harry Potter's sister. The idea made her pulse pick up with excitement. Not only did she have a brother(she always wanted a sibling; what only child didn't?), but her brother was Harry Potter! The boy who'd destroyed the Dark Lord when he was just a baby!  
  
"Well, you're certainly drooling over him enough." Thomas teased with a grin.  
  
"Drooling?" Trixi made a face. "I'm not drooling. It's just that...we..." Trixi paused, trying to come up with something to say. "Well, I can't tell you, okay?"  
  
Thomas was curious now, but not enough to pry. "Sure, but you may want to keep the drooling to a minimum. You totally look like you're crushing on him." He gave her a toothy smile, then stood up and walked off.  
  
 _Crushing?_  
  
She was much too young to dream over a boy. She scrunched up her face at the thought. Her eyes then drifted back toward her brother.  
  
She should probably stop staring at him though...  
  
 _I still can't believe I am related to The Boy Who Lived!_  
  
"Is there anything I should be doing while this is boiling?" Thomas asked Trixi quietly in Potions on that afternoon.  
  
"Read ahead in the book?" Trixi suggested, looking up from a book of her own. She really had little use for the first year potion book. Instead, she was reading ahead in her History of Magic book as she kept tabs on her ink.  
  
"In a normal brewing, we would be preparing ingredients as we keep a watchful eye on our ink, but Daddy has little faith in his students." She glanced at Professor Snape, who was taking advantage of the boring moment to read a stack of papers piled on his desk. "He will show us the next step when he feels the class is ready."  
  
Thomas fought a yawn as he stirred his bubbling black ink.  
  
He wasn't the only one bored. The Three Nasties were whispering quietly about some pointless gossip. Pete Millart and Royland Fillieur were passing notes and snickering about something. They were Gryffindors. Pete had curly brunet hair and was average sized for his age. He also had a pretty big mouth and often had already gotten points deducted in a few classes because of it. Royland was Pete's friend. He was much better at staying out of trouble. Royland's hair was a golden brown sugar colour. It was straight, and went down to his shoulders. He was an inch or so shorter than Pete.  
  
Most of the Slytherins were also doing things they shouldn't be doing while in class. The five boys of the house were having some sort battle with a bunch of folded up papers. One of them failed to catch it and the paper object landed in Franilda Wildnox's bubbling ink. Trixi heard a quite few chuckles from around the room as the girl gasped. Her beautiful blue hair instantly changed to a blood red. It grew an inch a second and was coiling up into curls like a snake.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Franilda raised her hand, her voice breathless and shrill from anger.  
  
"Yes, Wildnox?" He lifted his head from his work, refraining from chuckling himself at the Metamorphagus' reaction to her unfortunate fate. It had been a few years since Hogwarts had a young Metamorphagus, but they were always entertaining to have around.  
  
"Some of us feel throwing paper around is much more important than watching for our ink to boil." She continued to stare coldly at her housemates. "I am quite disgusted with this! That piece of paper has been kicked around by multiple pairs of shoes! I refuse to work with this brew any longer!"  
  
A red headed Slytherin named Dorian Kuden stuck his tongue out at her, not liking that she was ruining their fun.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Saden, since it was you who threw the paper last, switch cauldrons with Miss. Wildnox."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Franilda sighed with relief, her hair returning to normal. Saden wasn't deeply concerned with the switch. Germs didn't bother him.  
  
Professor Snape's attention returned to his stack of papers. "As soon as all the litter is picked up, I will show you the next step. The paper will have no effect on your potion, Mr. Saden, but I suggest being a bit more careful in the future, as there are a few selective potions that are known to react in a disastrous way if something were to just randomly land into them."  
  
The boys picked up their thrown paper toys and put them in a waste bucket that stood by the exit.  
  
The Professor then put his own papers in a drawer of his desk, clearing a space for a bowl and a strainer.  
  
"It should not take a genius to know that these fluids are boiling hot. Carefully strain the solids from the liquid. We will jar up the solids for the use of other potions. Today, we only need the ink for the Snap Serum - as you all should know by now."  
  
He then strained his own ink that he used for demonstration. Using a slotted utensil, he lightly stirred the solids to collect every possible drop of ink. While he did not tell them, the students were supposed to watch him closely, as he would provide little help should they need it. Which they shouldn't, this was an extremely simple potion, but Trixi had a feeling that quite a few of her fellow first years were going to need help since most of them hardly paid attention. Not enough attention anyway.  
  
Trixi got up from where she sat to get what she needed to strain her ink. Thomas quickly followed.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Professor Snape barked to his students. "Get yourself a bowl and strainer from the shelf!"  
  
"It's like you read his mind." Thomas whispered as he poured his lumpy ink into the strainer.  
  
"I worked with him for five years." She poured the black globs of goo into a jar. "Don't stir it too hard." She whispered to him. "Just lightly."  
  
"Stop helping him!" Cassi sneered. She was sitting in front of Trixi and had turned around to issue the command. "That's cheating, you know, and not fair to the rest of us!"  
  
"Miss Greystone, I will not tolerate your disruption in my class. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Trixi purposely avoided her father's eyes. She knew he did that only because of her. Especially since the Slytherins had been playing around not that long ago.  
  
Cassi scowled. "Daddy's little baby." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Her father was doing more harm than anything. Trixi preferred to just allow the Three Nasties be, not wanting anymore reason for them to despise her. She kept silent though and continued to help Thomas as it hadn't seemed to bother the professor when she did so.  
  
"Do any of you know the next step?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
Trixi raised her hand. She didn't want a repeat of last lesson. Answering a question was much less embarrassing than him personally addressing her and showing her off.  
  
Franilda also raised her hand. To Trixi's relief, Professor Snape called on the Slytherin. He must have been curious if the girl from his house was able to correctly answer his question or not.  
  
"As you said the other day, Professor, this is the step where we are to reduce our ink down to a third of a cup."  
  
Franilda earned five House points for her correct answer.  
  
It took only ten minutes to reduce the ink down to size. Trixi had done bigger batches than this before, needing near an hour to reduce enormous amounts of ink. She had never done such a small quantity before, since Professor Snape usually only took bulk orders. Bigger orders gave much more profit margin in the long run, considering the time invested and all. They could also do more work in a sixty minute gap of time rather than a ten minute, giving enough time to brew other potions whilst they were waiting.  
  
Trixi poured her thick ink into the bowl she had previously used. The ink had a consistency between syrup and tar. It smelled like moldy dirt. She then cleaned her cauldron out and tried showing Thomas the spell, he couldn't do it though. That was okay. It had taken Trixi a month to properly cast that charm. It would give him something to work on.  
  
"I suppose we can move on to the next step." Her father's lazy voice came from the front of the room five minutes later. Trixi watched as he cleaned his own cauldron out using one of his favourite washing spells. His was different than hers. He preferred Dutch or Latin spells, but Trixi liked Romanian ones better.  
  
Pumpkin seed shelling was next, Trixi's favourite part of the Snap Serum recipe. Here she could use her wand to remove the shells.  
  
"Why don't these come already shelled?" Kelsa asked. "I feel like a slave here." The Three Nasties then resumed their gossiping. Most was about their favorite celebrities and who was getting married or divorced.  
  
Trixi showed Thomas how to crack open the seeds with their wands, needing no incantation. Thomas smirked when he and Trixi were just about finished and the girls had barely got a quarter of the way through theirs. Thomas didn't care much for The Three Nasties either. He had been a witness to some of the things they had done to Trixi, besides their flapping lips in class.  
  
"With little surprise, it seems Miss. Snape has outdone you all again." Professor Snape smirked. He was standing in the aisle between the two Houses. "Remarkable ingenuity."  
  
Trixi rolled her eyes. Two years ago, she had asked her father if she could use a spell to crack seeds and nuts. He told her doing it by hand would yield a better outcome, but he reluctantly allowed her to do it on the simple potions that she had already mastered. It wasn't long before Professor Snape was impressed by how well she was able to shell nuts; her magic was seven times faster than the manual way, and just as well prepared, if not better. He told Trixi that she must have gotten that from her mother, who was one of the best ingredient preparers he had ever known. That had made his daughter smile very wide.  
  
So her "ingenuity" wasn't very surprising to him, and Trixi figured he had been waiting for her moment to use the spell and show it off to the rest of the class.  
  
"He should reward you House points for that." Thomas grumbled.  
  
"What did you do?!" Sara asked in her sneering voice.  
  
"I bet she cheated!" Cassi shrieked.  
  
"Is there a problem over there?" Professor Snape challenged them from front of the room.  
  
"No, Professor Snape." Kelsa answered in forced sweet voice.  
  
"I had better not hear another outburst from that section of the room." He warned them.  
  
"She didn't cheat." Thomas quietly defended Trixi. "She's just smarter than you."  
  
"Yeah, but you still can't change a match into a needle, can you?" Cassi teased in a whisper. Cassi had already learned how to transfigure her match into a needle, being one of the first in the year to complete Professor McGonagall's first Transfiguration task.  
  
Trixi pursed together her lips to avoid saying anything. She didn't think her father would give her a detention, but she surely didn't want to see if he would remove points from Gryffindor if she were to snap some retort at the girl. Trixi didn't care all too much about the point system, but that didn't mean she wanted to be the cause of a point deduction. She didn't need another reason for her housemates to hate her.  
  
"Come up to the front here. I am only going to show you this once, as it is so simple even an untrained ape can do it." Professor Snape was standing behind his desk. In front of him, his cauldron had a small amount of shelled pumpkin seeds in it. They crowded around and watched as he wordlessly lit the fire under his cauldron and stirred the seeds to brown them. "Your turn." He simply said as he dumped his perfectly toasted seeds into a mortal and pestle.  
  
"Did you count the seconds?" Trixi asked Thomas in a whisper.  
  
"No, was I supposed to?"  
  
Trixi nodded.  
  
Thomas smacked his forehead.  
  
"High flame, seventy-eight seconds. Stirring constantly."  
  
"Why doesn't he just say that?" Thomas whispered back.  
  
 _Where would this kid be if I wasn't here?_  
  
"Self learning is much more gratifying and accomplishing." She answered, quoting her father from years before when she had asked him that same question.  
  
"Professor! Professor!" A breathless voice came from the doorway. Crabbe and Goyle looked liked they were about to collapse from running. Draco's two friends obviously didn't exercise very often. That, or they ate more than they could burn.  
  
"What is it?" Snape walked briskly to them.  
  
"Malfoy!" Crabbe sputtered.  
  
"He's been attacked, sir!"  
  
Trixi got up from her seat, standing in place, anxiously waiting to hear more.  
  
"What happened?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"In Care of Magical Creatures, Professor!"  
  
"He's with Pomfry now, sir, in the hospital wing."  
  
"I'll be up there shortly." Professor Snape said, and the two disappeared. "Miss Snape, hold the class until I get back."  
  
"No, I am going with you." She rushed up to him.  
  
"You will stay here and assist the class." He told her sternly. "No arguments." He then left, with his cloak flying behind him.  
  
Trixi peered at her classmates and gave them a nervous smile. _This wasn't going to go well..._  
  
"Why do _you_ get to teach us?" Cassi asked in disbelief. "You're just a baby!"  
  
"Because she's the teacher's baby, that's why." Sara sneered.  
  
"Let's just continue our work." Trixi said quietly with a frown.  
  
"Forget this! This lesson is over!" The Kuden boy spat, snapping his book shut and placing it in his bag.  
  
"Kuden, don't!" Kuden's partner cried "You'll get detention!"  
  
"From who? Goody two shoes over there? Yeah, right!"  
  
"Snape will be back!" Franilda warned.  
  
"I'm not taking orders from a Mudblood lover, even if she is Professor Snape's daughter!" Kuden then exited the room, but not without bumping into Trixi. Many of the Slytherin's exchanged worried looks. Trixi watched the angry Slytherin boy as she absently rubbed her sore shoulder.  
  
"I don't suppose you're brave enough to follow?" Trixi asked The Three Nasties. She would have thought they would had been the first ones to leave.  
  
"Brave?" Sara laughed. "He's not brave! He's stupid!"  
  
"Yeah, that was probably the dumbest thing I have seen yet." Pete chimed.  
  
"Is everyone done with their toasting?" Trixi asked from where she stood at the door. "I can show you the next step." Her eyes fell to the floor as sixteen pairs of eyes looked at her. "If you'll allow me..." To Trixi's amazement, the remaining students followed her up to Professor Snape's desk.  
  
"I consider this the simplest step of them all." She told them. "The toasted pumpkin seeds, and two teaspoons of beetle eyes." She mixed the two in Snape's mortal and pestle and proceeded to grind the ingredients together. "Look simple enough?" She asked them and most of her classmates nodded. Minutes later, she was finished. "This is what you want it to look like." It looked like beach sand with a little black mixed with it.  
  
Everyone went back to their seats to do the task and Trixi sent three jars of Beetle Eyes to be passed around the room.  
  
"What do I do when I have added too many Beetle Eyes?" Gabriella Norman asked. Gabriella was the second of the two first year Slytherin girls, she and Franilda were inseparable in class.  
  
"How on Earth do you add too many Beetle Eyes?!" a boy from the Slytherin side of the room demanded. "It's two teaspoons! One! Two!"  
  
"Be thankful Professor Snape isn't here?" Trixi answered meekly with a sheepish grin. Some of her classmates with a good sense of humour laughed at that. "Your Snap Serum will be a bit salty now, depending on how much you added." She turned to her father's mortar and pestle. "Here, I'll let you use mine."  
  
"Isn't that your Dad's mixture?" Kelsa pointed out as Trixi and Gabriella made the exchange.  
  
Trixi shrugged. "I did half of it myself. If Daddy gets upset, he will scold me for it."  
  
"Like he scolds you!" Pete scoffed. A couple of Pete's friends agreed.  
  
"Believe what you will." Trixi said.  
  
"She's Daddy's wittle girl, he would do no such thing!" Cassi sneered.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Thomas demanded, standing up. "What are you, jealous or something?!"  
  
"Jealous of the ugly, tiny imp?!" Kelsa gasped. "No way would I ever dream of having that fat nose."  
  
Pete laughed, finding Kelsa's insult amusing.  
  
"You are disrupting the lesson. Please just ignore my ugly face and continue your work." Trixi requested. Snickers followed that, but they did return to their grinding.  
  
A few minutes later, Trixi ended the class. Surprisingly, no one gave her any real trouble, not even The Three Nasties. Professor Snape still hadn't returned though. Hopefully, Draco was okay. She decided to skip her Charms class to see how he was doing.  
  
To her relief, the infirmary doors were open.  


* * *

 **A/N:**  
  
Can't thank my beta Leonore enough, she is so totally awesome! Thanks so much for the help!  
  
This chapter was originally so long, it would have been over 6,000 character, I had to shorten it up, I didn't want to have the validaters hate me, so I'm sorry it ends so adruptly!   
  
The next chapter will be much shorter.It's called " _When Snapes Collide_ ", and you'll read some heated moments with between the father and daughter.


	9. When Snapes Collide

**{Chapter 8}**

_When Snapes Collide_

The Hospital Wing was as big as six classrooms put together. It had many beds - thirty or forty. The room had several interior doors, one leading to Madam Pomfrey's office and her headquarters, one to a bathroom, and the rest were for storage rooms to keep lined with shelves and shelves of healing potions.

Surprisingly, out of all of Hogwarts, Draco was the only occupant of the Infirmary. Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Professor Snape were surrounding his bedside. Trixi hurried over. Draco lay in bed moaning in pain.

"Draco!" Trixi gasped when she saw his bandaged arm. "Are you okay?"

"That oaf sent his beast to attack me!" The teenager howled, favouring his wounded arm. "I nearly died!"

Hagrid had done this? She wouldn't have thought that nice man would send something to attack a student.

"Did Daddy give you something for the pain?" Trixi gave him a sympathetic look.

"I did." Her father spoke up.

"I am going to send an owl to my father! He'll see to it that the oaf is fired!" Draco snapped, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Draco is so brave!" Pansy brushed Draco's blond hair soothingly with her hand. "And he protected everyone from being attacked by distracting the beast; didn't you, Draco?"

"Sure did." He gave a weak smile, enjoying Pansy's attention.

"How was class, Trixi?" Professor Snape turned to her.

Trixi shrugged. "It went better than I thought it would. We didn't get a chance to mix the pumpkin seeds and beetle eyes with the cricket powder though."

"Good. At least this all happened during a simple lesson. I would have hated to leave you behind to teach them something more complicated." He patted her shoulder, allowing her to know how thankful he was of her.

"I am sure you'll find out from one of the other students." Trixi looked at the ground shamefully. "Mr. Kuden decided to bail after you left. Not that I am telling on him, it's just that... Well, I wanted to ask you not to go too hard on him."

"I will decide for myself what is suitable."

"Trixi, you taught Potions today?" Draco asked, apparently having overheard their conversation. He sounded shocked.

Trixi nodded. "It was just for fifteen minutes, and all I did was show everyone how to use the mortar and pestle."

"That's still pretty brilliant." Draco commented.

"Sure is, Trixi." Pansy agreed.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded silently.

"Perhaps you could help the Slytherins out with their own work," Snape suggested quietly above her.

"Slytherins don't really need my help, not with the Head of their House being the Potions Master." She grinned.

"Don't be too sure about that." Her father whispered to her.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?!" A girl with black hair ran in and stopped in the middle of the room, gasping for breath as she looked around urgently. Trixi recognized her from Transfiguration and History of Magic classes. She was a Ravenclaw.

"Right here!" The mediwitch stepped out of a supply closet.

"A boy fainted in our Herbology lesson. Professor Flitwick is bringing him here!" The girl said.

A hovering boy entered the infirmary then. He was unconscious, being guided by Professor Flitwick. The tiny professor, under Madam Pomfrey's directions, set the boy on a bed. The boy was skinny and pale, with bright red lips. He had long dirty blond hair that was tied in a tail behind his head. He was also a Ravenclaw.

"Kian!" Yet another Ravenclaw rushed to his bedside. This was the boy whom Trixi had shared the boat with on the first night of Hogwarts.

"Well, someone tell me what happened!" The mediwitch demanded impatiently.

"Poor chap," Flitwick eyed Kian with sympathy. "Pomona said he was in the middle of explaining the uses of the Moly plant and he just fainted right there on the spot, hitting his head on the corner of the table as he fell."

"He does have a good bump on his head, that's for sure." Madam Pomfrey said after checking him over. She then cast a diagnostic spell. "He's exhausted himself." She announced and conjured a blue potion. An energy reviver, similar to Snap Serum but much more powerful. "He will need a break from casting spells for at least twenty-four hours."

"He's been feeling a bit ill lately." The other boy explained. "I told him to come and see you, but Kian is very stubborn."

"He'll be fine in a few days; he needs lots of rest now though." Madam Pomfory trickled the potion between Kian's lips. "Mr. Coven will wake up in about an hour."

"The boy will be alright then?" Professor Flitwick asked. "The bump on his head is not a lasting injury?"

"No, but it'll ache for a bit."

"May I stay with him, Professor?" The boy by Kian asked.

Professor Flitwick took a moment to make a decision before he giving his approval. "Only for today though. Tomorrow you will need to return to your studies." He then thanked Madam Pomfrey and excused himself from the room.

"Trixi, how long before your next class?" Professor Snape asked.

Trixi looked at her watch. "An hour before Herbology starts, Daddy."

Professor Snape turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you appear fine for now. Send for me if you need anything else."

"Yes, and thank you, sir." Draco hardly gave the professor a glance, Pansy was fussing over him, and he was soaking it right up.

Trixi watched the teenagers, finding their actions a bit interesting.

"Trixi, come. I would like to speak with you." Professor Snape motioned for her to follow him.

"Are Draco and Pansy going to snog each other, Daddy?" Trixi asked innocently after they stepped out of the room.

"Where on Earth did you hear that word?!" Her father demanded.

Trixi giggled at his reaction. He was absolutely repulsed, yet shocked by her question. "The older students. Who else, Daddy?" She told him nonchalantly. "So are they going to or not?"

"How should I know? Not to mention, why would I even care?"

"Disgusting!" Trixi said after picturing the two Slytherins kissing.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Professor Snape said with a sigh. He felt his daughter was not yet old enough to even know the word's meaning. The age span in this school was much too wide. These children learned things way too fast. How could he had forgotten such? His little Trixi wouldn't be innocent for much longer.

"Thomas thinks I'm crushing on Harry Potter!" Trixi blurted out with a laugh.

Professor Snape glanced at his daughter. "I don't find that at all amusing."

Her smiled faded quickly. _Oops..._ "We both know I don't like him in that way."

"Thank Merlin." He pinched the bridge of his nose, relieved in more ways than one.

"He's nice though." She said carefully.

"He's so full of himself." The professor muttered.

"I think you may have judged him too soon, Daddy."

"Trixi, it might be best not to get into that." He warned her.

Trixi nodded with acknowledgement and she followed him into a room. Professor Snape closed his the door and locked it with a spell. This must be his office. It was cold, damp, and dark just like his cellar was at home. There were a lot potion ingredients stored here. More of the rare ones, though, like unicorn hoof trimmings and yeti livers. He had a large desk and four matching green and silver chairs, one of which sat behind his desk. Trixi felt very comfortable here, and she guessed her father probably spent a lot of his thinking time in this room.

Professor Snape sat down at his desk. "Have a seat." he gestured to one of the chairs.

Trixi did as she was told and waited for him to speak.

"Is the first year Potions class too boring for you, Trixi?"

"Not any more than normal, and I have lots of fun helping Thomas."

"You're actually an excellent tutor." her father complimented. His face then formed a scowl. "Too bad he's a Gryffindor."

Trixi glared at her father. "There's nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor!"

"Reckless behaviour." Professor Snape grumbled under his breath.

"Mummy was a Gryffindor, and you loved her." Trixi pointed out.

Her father's eyes went out of focus as he thought about the love of his life. "She could be reckless at times too." He said absent-mindedly.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" His daughter asked.

"I am fine." Professor Snape's voice was barely audible, as his eyes came back into focus. "Have you made any other friends?"

She bent her head down sadly. "Not really."

"Why not?"

"No one likes me much." Trixi said glumly.

"The rumours floating around are rather unpleasant." The professor mused.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault..."

"How so?" Professor Snape couldn't believe she was blaming herself for such crude jokes. Especially when a few of them were actually about himself.

Trixi shrugged avoiding his eyes. "Cause I'm not pretty..." she said in a tiny voice.

"Oh, Trixi... That's not true at all."

"I can handle the truth, Daddy." Trixi said instantly. She didn't want him feeling bad for her. And she certainly didn't want him to lie to her. None of that would change a thing about her looks, so why even bother with it?

"The Slytherins aren't saying such things, are they?"

"No, I think they know better."

"So, is it just the Gryffindors?"

Trixi shrugged. She didn't want to admit that he had guessed right. A couple of Ravenclaws had teased her, but the majority of the 'jokes' came from her own house. Particularly from three nasty girls.

"Some things really should be left unsaid." Professor Snape said bitterly. "I find it amazing that everyone raves how great Gryffindors are. You never hear about their ugly pasts. Slytherins, on the other hand... they'll dig deep down to find anything on us, and when they find it, we're stamped as some sort of criminal in the making. You will never hear about a good Slytherin. Ever." Snape's eyes were narrowed, focused on the floor.

Trixi didn't know what to say without infuriating him. It wasn't like the Slytherins said anything good about the Gryffindors either.

"I don't even know why I'm a Gryffindor." She looked at her hands shamefully. "I'm neither brave nor adventurous."

Professor Snape stared at his daughter in silence a few long moments before saying, "Not that I wish to defend the reason of your sorting, but there have been times you have shown me a courageous side of you. Bravery can be found in all the houses though, not just the overly loved Gryffindor."

"Really?" She looked up and smiled.

Snape nodded. "I feel Slytherin could use you more though. You will make something of yourself one day, Trixi. The Gryffindor title doesn't deserve you."

"The hat basically said I am too weak for Slytherin." Trixi said glumly.

"Weak?!" Snape nearly shouted. "You are not weak!"

"Your house is very aggressive, Daddy." She said defensively. "I suppose the Gryffindors aren't much different though. Perhaps the hat sorted me too soon, before it sorted the other kids in my year."

"We'll have to prove that thing wrong when you transfer."

"Oh, but Daddy, I can't transfer. I've already committed."

"You would be amazed on what I can get done, child." His eyes glittered mischievously.

"I think I should just listen to the hat, Daddy." She said quietly.

Snape growled unhappily.

"Please don't be mad." She frowned.

"What do they have that we don't?" He snapped.

"My brother, for one." She said casually, annoyed that he had used that tone with her. "You know, the one you failed to ever mention?" She stopped when she seen her father's jaw clench tightly. "It's okay, I don't want to talk about that right now anyway." She told him getting up from the chair.

"Trixi, keep that information to yourself for now." Snape said coolly. "At least until we have spoken thoroughly about it."

"Fine." Her voice was just as cool.

"And just stay away from him." He ordered.

"But he's my brother!" She cried.

"I mean it now." His voice unchanging. "I don't want you talking to him."

Trixi crossed her arms angrily. "You're being really unfair!"

"Stop acting like a toddler." He scolded. "You're not two years old anymore."

Insulted, Trixi dropped her hands to her side, and squared her shoulders. She forced herself to speak calmly, "If you suddenly were informed you had a brother, you would surely want to spend time with him. Especially if your own father kept him from you."

His eyes narrowed down at her. "We're not going to talk about this right now, Trixi."

"Good, because I don't want to talk you ever again!" She took out her wand and pointed to the door. " _Am Loper!_ " she said, using a powerful spell to unlock it.

Professor Snape made no effort to reply as he watched his daughter stalk out of his office.

"Miss Snape?" Professor Sprout called on her.

"What?" Trixi's voice remained cold as she dwelled on the words she had just exchanged with her father only ten minutes ago. She was too upset to remember to give her teacher the respect she deserved..

The overly kind teacher gave her a funny look in response to her odd tone and behaviour. "Would you like to tell the rest of your classmates when the best time to harvest Moly is?"

"Not really." She replied with a mutter. She wasn't in a helpful or sharing mood.

Thomas nudged her. "We could get points for this." He whispered.

Trixi rolled her eyes. As if earning House points was her top priority in life. "In the beginning of autumn. In fact, there are some just out twenty yards from this greenhouse that need harvesting, but I assume that is the whole purpose of your question. Am I correct?"

Even with her bitter attitude, the Head of Hufflepuff awarded her five points. She also earned herself another strange look from her professor. Trixi could care less about either of them.

"My, is the little baby a sour puss today!" Cassi said cheerily on their way to the Moby plants that grew wild near the green houses.

"Is it your nap time, Baby Trixi?" Sara asked. "Should we call your daddy and tell him to bring you a bottle?"

They'd made sure they spoke out of Professor Sprout's earshot.

"Go away." Thomas hissed. "Leave us be!"

Neil Smith earned Hufflepuff twenty-five points that day. He knew a lot about non magical plants and creatures. Supposedly, his father was some sort of survivalist who documented how to live off the land and was shown on an educational telly channel.

Neil often told stories about going camping with his father where they went with just the clothes on their backs. During their adventures, they would hunt, fish, and build shelters for days on end. This was how he learned about edible plants and herbs.

The Slytherins were always making jokes about the intelligence of Hufflepuffs (or rather lack of), but Trixi had to disagree with them. Quite a few of the Hufflepuffs were actually really smart. They were friendly and polite too.

After Herbology, Thomas introduced Trixi to Neil, who also had an interest in Charms. The two had started talking during their Moly harvesting. Trixi hadn't felt like speaking with Thomas, and Neil had been working close by them. Thomas had used the severing Charm to cut the Moly plants, and that's how the subject of charms came up. Neil was impressed and Thomas showed him how to cast it. The spell made plant harvesting a breeze.

Trixi grunted a greeting to Thomas' new friend, she really was in no mood to talk at that moment. She just felt like hiding in an abandoned room, away from her father, teachers, magic, and everything else. She wanted to lock herself away from the world.

And that's exactly what she did for the rest of that day, until it was time to go up to her dorm.


End file.
